The Art of Seduction
by Dodo-forever
Summary: Arya Stark is training to be a faceless man and her mentor Jaqen is showing her the way to become the best assassin in the order but she faces many difficulties along the way. Based on the show.
1. Chapter 1

"The thin man wasn't hungry today" the girl said simply.

Jaqen stared hard at the girl inspecting her face for lies. She may have stopped biting her lip when lying and practising the game of faces but he had learnt to read into her eyes.

"Perhaps that is why the man is thin." he said letting it go for now.

The next day he followed the girl out, unseen stalking through the shadows watching his lovely girl. He knew the path the girl took on her daily route she'd told him many times when recalling to him her three new pieces of information found that day. She took a different turn from her usual journey and he glanced around quickly before following her down an alley.

He was confused for a moment when she entered a pleasure house. Why was his lovely girl whoring herself in some brothel? Now he definitely needed to follow and question her.

Outside he changed his face and entered in after her. Posing as a Braavosi sailor he looked around for his lovely girl but she seemed to have disappeared. whores grabbed at his body trying to attract his attention but he only had eyes for one and she wasn't here.

"Good evening sir, I'm Meralyn are you looking for any type of women in particular?"

"A man is looking for a girl," Distaste was evident in her eyes as she looked him up and down "she was selling fish."

"Oh her, she doesn't work here, I kicked her out yesterday."

Jaqen nodded and turned to leave, he'd wait for the girl outside. He felt slightly more at ease knowing that she wasn't working as a whore in the happy port. But still he needed to know what she was doing there.

After leaving the brothel Arya was grabbed from behind and dragged down a dark alley. She struggled in the tight grasp and tried screaming but a hand clamped over her mouth. She was pushed up against the rough stones by a hard body against hers, her cheek slamming against the wall, stones grazing her cheek. Again she tried escaping the vice like grip but instead it only tightened and her arms were pulled behind in an uncomfortable grip. Grinding her teeth in pain and frustration she tried slamming her head back into her captors nose. An arm snaked around her neck pulling her head back towards him. Lowering his mouth to her ear he whispered,

"What is a girl doing in a pleasure house?"

He loosened his hand on her mouth slightly so she could talk.

"What do you think girls do in pleasure houses," she bit back "or are you looking for little boys to fuck."

"If a girl insists on acting like a whore maybe a man should treat her like one" he said grinding his hips into her back.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming or crying out. She was an assassin or at least would be soon. She should be able to escape.

"A lovely girl has many talents, perhaps a girl will show a man..."

"Jaqen?"

"Well done lovely girl." he said letting go of her neck and returning to his original face, still trapping her body. "Now will a girl tell a man why she is here?"

"I was selling fish."

He flipped her around and pushed her hard against the wall again knocking the breath out of her. His hands grasped around her throat strangling her.

"Why does an insolent girl insist on lying to her master?" he bit out squeezing her neck tighter.

Arya closed her eyes refusing to show him any sign of pain and shook her head. A faceless assassin doesn't fear death. Rule your face.

He let go of her neck instead placing both hands either side of her head. Her hands quickly moved to probe the bruised flesh whilst she glared at him.

"What were you trying to do? Kill me?"

"A man is a trained assassin and a girl is no one... at least she should be, dead girl." he whispered almost seductively into her ear, "A man saw a girl following someone. Why? Is he on Arya Stark's kill list?" he said Caressing her cheek.

She could feel her cheeks begin to burn under his watchful gaze and the fact that he could read her like a book. She breathed out a long sigh and finally complied to tell him,

"He's Ser Meryn Trant. He killed Syrio."

"Ah the dancing teacher, so this is about Arya Stark's little list."

"I'm sorry Jaqen." She whispered looking down to the floor and biting her lip waiting to be reprimanded.

Jaqen stared at her for a while before shaking his head slightly in disappointment.

"Come child, a man will walk a lovely girl back to the temple, things need to be... discussed." he held his arm out to her.

She looked at him with confusion spread across her features before she nodded slightly and took his arm.

They walked down the alley and into the open streets. There were few people around during this time and most of those people were drunken fools looking for a fight. After walking a while in silence Jaqen looked down at his apprentice squeezing her arm slightly.

"Look Arya a man knows you have a kill list and doesn't doubt that the kindly man knows this information as well, you need to learn to control yourself, rule your face, and take advice on everything a man has taught his lovely apprentice."

She nodded chewing her lip in thought.

"A man knows a girl will never truly be no one, Arya Stark will always be there, a girl just needs to learn to hide it. They will kill a girl if they discover Arya Stark still lives."

"How do you know?"

"A man belongs to the order of assassins who decide this fate-"

"No I mean how do you know I need to hide my identity."

"A girl has insisted on calling a man Jaqen H'gar that he is starting to become that man. A girl gave a man an identity so he is no longer no one. If the order finds this out, Jaqen H'gar will be dead."

"But I don't want you to die."

"A man doesn't plan on dying yet or letting his lovely girl die either." he said sombrely pressing a kiss into her hair. "Besides a girl named a man to the many faced god." he teased.

"No." she almost screamed, "Jaqen don't say that. I took it back. I unnamed you."

"A man only teases lovely girl. A girl would be lost without her master's ever guiding words." he smirked.

She punched him lightly in the arm smiling slightly.

"While we're on the subject of the many faced god Ser Meryn isn't a girl's to kill. The many faced god hasn't given you this task. Arya stark may want him dead but who are you meant to be?"

"No one." she replied quietly wondering how she would be able to get around her dilemma of fulfilling her kill list whilst still serving the many faced god.

By now they had reached the Temple of Black and White, Jaqen stopped at the bottom of the steps and held her hand in his.

"A girl should go eat something, Umma will have saved something for a girl to eat. A man has a few errands that need attending to first before we talk again later. A man will meet a girl in her bedchamber when all is done."

"When what is done? What more do we have to discuss?"

"A girl asks to many questions. Remember to wait for a man." he said before walking off.

That man infuriated her with his air of mystery and never telling her a god damn thing. She looked back after him but he had already gone, shaking her head she entered the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Arya had waited in her room for what seemed like hours, it must have gone midnight and she'd already finished sharpening her blades and was ready for bed. She was beginning to feel exhausted from her adventures that day so she fell back on her bed with an impatient huff and stared into the candle watching the flame flicker and dance before her eyes.

 _ _What did Jaqen need to talk to her about? Hadn't they spoke enough that day? Or did he have other things he needed to reprimand her about. All it ever felt like he does is moan at her for 'disobedience' and correct her. She knew that she didn't exactly follow his instructions word to word but she did remember them. And she supposed he just wants her to improve and become faceless like him. And he said he wouldn't let them kill you. Maybe he feels protective of you like a daughter. Or a lover. She shook her head at that, faceless men couldn't love could they? They were no one. You can't love no one. But he's already admitted to you that neither of you are no one. Besides it doesn't necessarily have to be love people lay together all the time and it means nothing. You spent the day in a brothel you should know. No I'm not a whore. But Jaqen is very handsome. No he's not. Well he is more beautiful than the handsome man. Exactly so why would he love Arya horseface. Not fall in love stupid make love. You can't say you haven't thought of it before. The way he looks at you with those deep green eyes. The way his voice makes goosebumps prickle over your flesh when he breathes in his Lorathi purr against your flesh. And his scent, Gods. Shut up. He's your master. And probably twice your age. You know age is just a number, it won't make a difference. It might do to him. It will never work.__ She groaned then swung her arm over her face trying to hide the smirking face of her master she could see behind her eyelids.

"I'm fucked" she muttered before giving up waiting and falling asleep.

* * *

Jaqen made his way back to the temple and followed the path through the acolytes corridor to his apprentice's room. His errand took a lot longer than expected. His mark didn't seem to want to die that day, the deadman seemed weary of everything almost as if he knew what was in store for him. In the end Jaqen had to grab him from behind when he was walking down an alley, choke him until he passed out before pouring as many spirits down his throat as possible and tossing him face first into the canal to drown. He hated missions like those where the deaths needed to seem accidental, they seem so simple when thinking about it but when trying to put a plan into action they never seem to work as planned. __Maybe that's what made a good assassin the ability to think on the spot. Arya was good at that. One day she would make a great assassin maybe one even better than him and the rest of the order.__ He wondered if she was still awake he wouldn't be disappointed if she wasn't. He supposed it could wait until morning but he had a proposition for her. __Liar. You just want her all for yourself. You don't care if she learns anything from it you just want her spread out and writhing beneath you. Her naked body pressed into yours. Mouth pleading begging you to make her co- NO.__ he thought abruptly __she's just a child, a girl. A lovely girl. You want to teach her so she can use those skills to her advantage. You don't even need to touch her... Much.__

By then he had reached her room and could see light creeping beneath the crack in the door. Knowing she'd be waiting for him he didn't bother knocking. When he entered he smiled seeing her sprawled across her bed snoring slightly. Sweat beaded on her brow, she must have been having a nightmare yet she looked so peaceful now like the child she truly is. Not wanting to disturb her he decided to leave her to sleep, blowing the candle out he made to open the door before he heard a confused "Jaqen".

"A man is sorry he did not mean to wake a lovely girl. Go back to sleep and a man will talk to you in the morning."

"No Jaqen. Stay please."

He nodded knowing that she couldn't see him so moved into her room more and found a seat near her bed.

"No I meant next to me, there's room." she said shuffling closer to the wall, "I had a nightmare."

"Does a girl want to talk about it?" he asked pulling his shirt over his head and moving into the space next to her.

"I was in Harrenhal but you weren't there to save me." He pulled her small body in close to his wrapping his arms around her. "You didn't kill the Tickler and he tortured Gendry to death and I couldn't save him. Then you didn't kill Ser Amory Lorch and he told Tywin and they found out who I was..." she sobbed into his shirt, "and they and they took me captive back to Kings Landing to bargain with Robb but he wouldn't so Joffrey ordered them to chop off my head like my father." She buried her cheek into his neck and he could feel her damp cheeks from where she had been crying. "But when I died father was there and he kept telling me how I failed him and lacked honour. Then he set Nymeria on me and she ripped out my throat." floods of tears were streaming down her face now, "I could almost feel it." she whispered.

 _ _Maybe the girl wasn't as peaceful as he had originally thought.__ He drew her into his lap and stroked her hair drawing patterns on her skin in a soothing way hoping to lull her into a peaceful slumber.

"Oh my lovely girl it wasn't real a man saved you and he always will, he'll never let anyone harm you. Your father loved you, never let anyone tell you otherwise, a girl wouldn't have been able to save him especially such a small little Arya Stark."

She nodded against his neck sniffling slightly. He would protect this girl as much as he could. His lovely girl who had her life torn apart before her very eyes. Arya stark needed someone to protect her and he promised himself he would love and protect her until his dying breath.


	3. Chapter 3

With a bleary start Arya awoke, she was still clutched tight to her master's breast, his slow even breath fanning across her face. She hooked her leg over his waist and stared into his face fingers idly combing his hair. She saw a small smile form on his lips and a slight groan escape his lips.

"Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Only if a lovely girl continues to touch a man."

She smiled, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What did you want to talk to me about last night?"

With a stretch Jaqen rolled over onto his back pulling her so she sat atop him. She giggled as his hands ran over her thighs. He stared into her eyes a moment, thumbs rubbing circles into her hands resting against her bare chest before answering,

"A girl needs to learn the art of seduction if she want to find more... personal information out."

She looked at him hesitantly chewing her lip absentmindedly unsure what he was asking of her.

"Emotions child." he chastised pulling her abused lower lip from her teeth and smoothing his fingers along her face wiping away her unsure brow. "A girl reveals too much with her face, to be faceless a girl must show nothing."

She glared at him and stuck her chin out in defiance,

"Maybe if a man spoke more plainly I would understand what he was saying."

He sighed at her disobedience but began to explain, "Even if a girl is the best assassin and fighter in all of Westeros if she can't get close to people she'll never be able to kill them. And mans favourite pastime is sex. A man will show a girl all the best ways to kill someone when they're at their most vulnerable and least expecting it. If a girl wishes."

Arya stuck her chin out defiantly yet again insisting that she knows what to do and doesn't need his help.

"A man never said a girl didn't know what she was doing. A pretty girl managed to get a man half naked in her bed beneath her." With a huff she tried to slide off his chest but Jaqen grasped her hips keeping her in place. "Don't fret lovely girl a man only teases but whilst in this position how would a girl kill a man."

A malicious smile crept across her face and she leaned over him her hair forming a halo around his face, hands slipping under the pillow in search for her knife. Her breath skimmed across his face lips lightly brushing along his jaw. Something cold brushed her back.

"Looking for this, dead girl," he whispered in her ear brushing his nose against the soft flesh beneath her ear lobe, "cutting a man's throat is too simple he could see it coming a mile away. What are you going to do now?"

She growled at him digging her nails into his shoulders,

"That's not fair, I would have more knives on me normally I only took them off because I didn't want to accidentally stab you in the night."

"Just so, but where would a girl hide her knives if she was naked?"

"Why would I be naked? I don't plan on actually sleeping with anyone."

"A girl may not but what if that is the wish of the many faced god?"

"Then I will use my hands and choke them to death before they can even touch me." she snarled, grabbing his neck in a vice like grip to stop him talking and warn him just how strong she really is.

"Just so lovely girl," he croaked after removing her hands from his throat, "but again that is too obvious and leave traceable marks." he said stroking the bruises on her neck he'd left from yesterday. "Well if a girl thinks she's ready why doesn't she pretend to be a little girl in that brothel and find out what her Ser Meryn Trant is up to."

"But he'll recognise me."

"That's just an excuse, if a girl doesn't want to train to be faceless she should leave."

"No I do." she cried out, "I want to learn, honestly Jaqen, but do I really have to do... this." she gestured between themselves.

He nodded and smirked before whispering in her ear his breath tickling her neck,

"A beautiful girl almost seems like a natural at seducing people, with just a kiss a man will be all yours and if a girl chooses to kill him he will die with a smile on his face."

He can hear here breathing becoming shaky as she takes in ragged breaths just thinking of the power she has over him at this very moment.

"Do you really mean it?" she asks.

He nods, "Why don't you find out?"

Her breath ghosts over his mouth. She's so close, if she leans in a fraction closer their lips will touch. But she hesitates noses brushing together. She'd never kissed anyone before. What if she did it wrong. Would he laugh at her?

Jaqen noticed her uncertainty and sat up pulling her up with him, his arms snaking around her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist, arms move up his chest and over his shoulders until they're holding the back of his head.

"A man can show a girl and she will be the best assassin ever. Better even than her master."

Her eyes flutter closed at that and she's short of breath as she imagines herself in Jaqen's place. Her role model. He's still so close to her. She inhales his scent. It's intoxicating. Ginger and cloves. She feels dizzy but she can't get enough of him.

Then his lips briefly touch hers and her eyes open. Blinking against the light. She's panting now but everything feels as if it's moving slowly around her. She can see her master smirking at her and all she want to do is kiss him until she's wiped that smirk from his face and he feels as deliriously sweet as she does now. But he removes himself from her tangled body.

"Come, a girl must get up so a man may teach his apprentice. A man will meet a girl after breakfast in the training room." then he left her.

She fell back on her bed running her hand through her hair. She could still feel his lips against hers and his smell was everywhere. She inhaled deeply.

"I'm truly fucked."

She eventually got up and made her way to breakfast when her breathing and heartbeat had slowed. It was a lot later than usual and most people had already left or were leaving. Only a few of her brothers remained finishing up breakfast and their conversations.

"You're late Cat." one of her brothers observed as she moved to sit at the table.

She glared at him, "And. So what if I slept in, it's none of your business."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jaqen smirking. That bastard. He knows exactly what effect he has on me. If he wants to play dirty then fine we'll play dirty. I'll just have to let my inner seductress out and drive him insane, and then beat him with my sword that'll wipe the smirk off of his pretty face the bastard. She grinned then imagining getting her revenge on Jaqen and beating him to the ground with her sword. She'd stopped listening to her brother talking instead thinking of all the bruises she could leave on her teacher to remind him not to mess with her.

She'd finished her breakfast quickly and stood up, "Are you ready to train master?" she said smiling as innocently as possible.

He nodded and excused himself from the other masters, and they made their way to the training room in silence, her following behind him. They had the training room to themselves for the first half an hour whilst the other acolytes carried out their tasks. Arya was free that morning as she had to help Umma cook dinner later instead.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't we just train with swords." Arya moaned.

"A girl already knows how to fight, but what would she do if she was weaponless." he replied.

Arya shrugged saying, "But I'm never weaponless. I've always got at least one knife on me."

Jaqen shrugged imitating her and in an instant he'd pinned her body to the ground. He was straddling her hips and holding her arms over her head with one hand whilst patting down her body with the other. She'd already told him she's never weaponless and he saw her knife collection in her room this morning he wasn't going to risk her stabbing him, especially with the mood she was in at breakfast.

He removed all the knives he found strapped to her ankles, thigh, and wrist despite all the shouting, wriggling and thrashing as she tried to struggle free from his grasp beneath him. Putting all his weight on her and a hand over her mouth he got down close to he ear and whispered,

"Will a girl give a man all her weapons willingly and let him teach her or does he have to strip a lovely girl himself?" he raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

Arya glared at him disobedience flashing in her eyes. He hated that look almost as much as he loved it. Feisty girl.

Finally she stopped moving and nodded in submission. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth and sat back on his haunches taking his weight off of her so she could sit up. She was still giving him an evil look. If looks could kill he would be more than a dead man. That caused a small smirk to appear across his face.

He watched closely as she removed her weapons,

"Where does such a small wisp of girl hide all of these weapons without accidentally stabbing herself. It must be very uncomfortable. Maybe a man should unburden a girl every morning."

She scowled at him only making him laugh at her. When she'd finally made a pile and it was quite a pile of knives and daggers she stuck her arms out in surrender,

"I'm clean."

Jaqen looked her up and down once and raised an eyebrow.

"Liar."

"No I'm not." the girl fired back defensively.

The assassin nodded at her, his lip twitching up at a corner slightly,

"Fine, then a girl should come here and a man will begin her training. Groundwork today."

She looked at him unconvinced as he doesn't normally let her off that easily but crawled over almost unwillingly. As soon as she was close enough he grabbed her by the waist and drove her into the floor, knocking the breath out of her. He sat back on her hips and pinned her arms again.

"That was too easy, a lovely girl didn't even put up a struggle. Perhaps a girl wants a man on top of her. Although, she seemed to enjoy being on top this morning."

She huffed at him choosing to ignore his taunting,

"I thought you said I didn't need to train to fight at the moment so why are we grappling."

"We aren't lovely girl, but a man was clearly wrong a girl needs a lot more practice if a man was so easily able to pin her, again." he emphasised rolling the last word in his Lorathi accent.

He wasn't going to let her forget this. The cat of the canals supposedly uncatchable.

* * *

Jaqen infuriated her with all his teasing remarks, she supposed that was what the masters jobs were to do; try and get a response out of their apprentices and teach them to hide their emotions and expressions. Become no one.

Suddenly he pulled her shirt out of her breaches and his hands crept up her stomach.

"Jaqen what are you doing?" she almost screamed.

He smiled deviously and shushed her.

"Don't worry lovely girl, nothing improper."

She could feel his hands stop moving he must have found what he was looking for, then she realised what he was doing.

"No." she cried out trying to get away from him.

But it was too late he'd found her last weapon. He held her throwing star out in front of her the razor sharp edges glinting in the light, he smirked at her then,

"A man knew his sneaky little apprentice was lying."

She turned her face from him scowling and mumbling, "Asshole." under her breath.

How did he even know she still had one on her and how did he know where it was hidden.

"Now that a girl is completely unarmed we can begin training. Escape."

She was confused. She thought he had said they weren't sparring and this morning he was going to teach her how to seduce someone instead. Unless that was the plan for her to try and charm him until she has power over him. Even if that wasn't his intentions it seemed like a good enough plan for her.

* * *

On seeing the confusion spread over her features he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, something he had picked up from her and controlled his expression like a true faceless man.

"A girl has been disarmed and is now weaponless," he said "now she must escape from the grasp of a man trying to kill her."

"You wouldn-" but her words were cut off by a hand crushing down on her windpipe.

"A girl has under 10 seconds before she'll pass out from lack of oxygen."

Whenever he had trained chokes and strangles with her before they would always stop just before passing out. But today he wanted to show her how close the difference between life and death was. If she couldn't escape then he'd let her pass out. He'd never kill her though, he didn't think he would be able to live with himself if he did that but he needed to show her the harsh reality of living life as an assassin when one wrong move could leave your life on the line.

* * *

10... She squeezed her eyes shut 9... She wriggled trying to move free 8... his hand had loosened on her arm and she slipped her hands free 7...No-fuck- his hand moved to the side of her neck cutting of her carotid artery 4 seconds... Shit- she wrapped her arms around his middle 3... With a burst of energy she pushed her hips up feinting to the left before quickly rolling to the right 2... She was on top now and could easily break his grip pulling his arms down to his sides between her legs.

Putting as much of her weight on his upper chest she collapsed down near his head chest heaving, coughing, gasping for air, eyes running.

"What will a girl do now?" her master asked.

He was still beneath her, conserving his energy. Calculating. His chin was already tucked into his neck blocking her strangle. She could probably worm her hands in and strangle him but he would easily be able to escape like she had moments ago. Smirking down at him her eyes glinting with malice, she gently pressed her thumbs into his closed eyelids with enough pressure that it would be uncomfortable but not painful.

"I guess I could just crush a man's head in my hands." she murmured.

"But is that really the purpose of this game." he replied.

She rolled her eyes at him muttering, "You always ruin my fun."

"What a shame lovely girl because this is a man's idea of fun."

She gave him her most dazzling smile, her eyes flickering with the hint of her evil plot. If he wanted to play this game she would gladly oblige. She certainly wasn't the best at charming people, she'd never had any reason to use it. Leave it for the weak women who can't wield blades she thought. But if she could find a way to break her masters emotionless calm then she was all for it.

She removed her thumbs from his eyes and trailed them down the side of his face before ghosting them over his lips and down his chest. Leaning down she pressed her body into his, her face inches away from him. Fingers ran through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp and twisting the red and white strands around her hand. She ghosted her breath over the shell of his ear before grazing the lobe with her teeth,

"Is this what you meant master" she whispered huskily with all the seductiveness she could muster from her inner temptress.

Feeling his chest tremble beneath her she smirked into his neck. Now she was getting somewhere. Loosening her thighs she moved his hands up over his head and pinned them like he had to her only minutes ago.

She traced his jawline with her mouth lips barely scraping along the stubble on his chin, before moving down to nip and suck at his neck leaving wet kisses in her path. She could feel his pulse pounding, breathing stutter, and see his eyes flutter closed beneath her careful ministrations.

Then she had an idea of just how to break him, releasing his arms and falling to her elbows either side of his face she trailed faint kisses up to his mouth. She inhaled ragged breaths, close enough that they were practically sharing breaths. Arya's heart was pounding in her ears, she could feel herself trembling. Her whole body felt weak. Slowly she collapsed down onto him.

"Is that a girls plan make a man breathless then try to crush the remaining air out of him." she tried to hush him, her fingers pressing against his lips, but he continued "I'm sorry lovely girl but you weigh nothing."

"Shut up," she laughed "that's not what I'm doing."

"Then continue lovey girl." he smirked moving his hands onto her back and running cool fingers up and down her spine.

A shiver erupted from her body and she moaned his name as his lips moved to meet hers. As their lips touched the door to the training room burst open and her brothers strolled in.

She jumped away from her master in an instant her cheeks burning and heart racing. She could see him chuckling quietly to himself and turned to glare at him. How can he look so calm like nothing even happened.

"A girl should train with her brothers," he smirked "a man will practice with a girl later." and he left her on the floor gaping after him.

She looked around after he left. Where were her knives? When had he taken them? Gods that man infuriated her she was so close. Their lips had touched. She could have kissed him then. If only they had more time she could have broken down his walls. She almost had him wrapped around her finger. She'll make him pay later she was sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly, she grabbed a blunted sword from the rack and made her way to the centre of the room where the master was splitting the acolytes up into groups. It was the handsome man training them today and when everyone was separated into two groups and paired together to fight he indicated for her to come over,  
"We're using steel as weapons today, lovely girl." he imitated in Jaqen's accent, "Not our tongues. But I'm sure if you ask kindly enough later I can give you a demonstration."  
Heat rushed to her face and she ground her teeth in vexation. This master wasn't Jaqen, she had to keep her cool. He may not react the same way as Jaqen if she hit him. She smiled sweetly at him,  
"Thank you master but I am quite alright." she ground out.

Throughout the entire of her training session her brothers made jokes and teased her mercilessly. During a fight with one of the older acolytes he brought his sword down heavily towards her head, blocking his attack almost effortlessly their swords clashed together in a ring of metal.  
"If I let you pin me down feel free to kiss me, I'd willingly oblige."  
Anger flared in her eyes and she pushed her sword up with a force knocking his sword out of his hand in the process, then kicked him hard in the stomach. The clatter of his sword on the ground and his groan had brought the attention of the other acolytes so they could watch the scene play out. The boy stumbled backwards but didn't fall instead he ran at her closing the distance between them. Arya grabbed him by his shirt, turning her hips into his waist and bending her knees. She flipped him over her and landed on top of him her knees pinning his hands away from her. She went to grab a knife but realised her master had taken them all, growling she reached for her abandoned sword and pressed it against his neck. The edge was blunt but her intentions were quite clear. She whispered in his ear,  
"If you dare even think about me in the wrong way the next blade held to your throat will be one of my knives. And I sharpen them regularly." she snarled, "Do you yield?"  
"Y-yes... I yield."  
With a smile she got up so she was standing over him then hit him as hard as she could with the flat of the blade hoping it would leave a bruise.  
"Hey I already yielded."  
"I know," she shrugged "I was just leaving a mark so you remember my words."  
She turned away and smiled to her crowd of onlookers.  
"That goes to the rest of you, the next words I hear about me I will hunt you down in your sleep, shove a knife down your throat and cut out your tongue. Do I make myself clear?"  
she was met with stunned silence so just shrugged giving her most innocent smile before placing her sword back in its rack and making for the door slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

She muttered a string of curses before stomping away back to her room to sulk. A voice came out of the shadows and she turned to see her master slip out of a dark crevice a smirk plastered across his face.  
"You're quite the little she wolf."  
"You're an absolute bastard Jaqen," the girl yelled, "and you can give me my knives back."  
"A girl has no need of them."  
"A man has no need of them." she imitated.  
He grabbed her by the chin his fingers digging into her jaw and brought her face towards his.  
"Insolence is not accepted here, girl. Obedience is a choice. Do you think your kindly man will let you become a master if you carry on acting like Arya Stark, child."  
She looked sheepish. She was going to argue that she was no one but her master's words rung true. She was being childish. Rule your face. Instead she looked into the eyes of her teacher looming over her,  
"I'm sorry jaqen."  
He let go of her face and gestured for her to follow him.  
"I have to help Umma in the kitchens soon."  
"Just give a man five minutes, that will be all."  
She followed him out of the temple to sit on the dockside feet dangling in the water.  
"A man needs a girl to promise that she won't kill Ser Meryn Trant or even go near him, he's dangerous. If a girl wishes to become a faceless man she must learn to serve, Valar dohaeris."  
"But all men must die."  
"No, a girl serves the many faced god and he decides who dies. Now promise a man."  
"Fine I promise."  
"Good, and a man shall continue to teach a girl seduction."  
"Jaqen, why do I have to learn how to flirt and charm people I have no interest in any of that stuff. You don't teach any of the other acolytes that so why me?" she whined.  
"A man teaches a girl this because her brothers can use their brute strength if ever they find themselves in a situation where they are unarmed. Besides it is a useful skill for a woman to know."  
"Well why can't I use my brute strength, I'm stronger than most of my supposedly manly brothers."  
"So a lovely girl thinks she's stronger than a man, should we test this theory or does a girl mean to say she wishes to pretend to be a boy again. A girl is beginning to look more and more like a women everyday I don't think that plan will work."  
"No." she sighed "I'm just useless at being charming and nice. I prefer threatening people with my blades."  
"A man knows."  
She pouted at him making him laugh under his breath.  
"Don't worry a girl wasn't so bad earlier." at that Arya blushed, "Why doesn't a pretty girl test it on her brothers?"  
She bit her lip cheeks burning scarlet.  
"Um... I may have threatened them."  
"A man knows." he said running his hand through his hair, "what is a man to do with little Arya Stark now?"  
She shrugged "Why suggest it if you knew?"  
"To make it more of a challenge for a girl."  
"And you're not challenge enough for me." she scoffed.

* * *

If only she knew he thought tilting her chin up towards him and brushing his thumb along her lips, unconsciously he seemed to move forward and her eyes fluttered closed. Was he going to kiss her? He stopped his hand falling from her chin. She opened her eyes disappointment showing in them.  
"Umma will be looking for a girl, better run little cat or we might be eating cat stew."  
She flashed a grin at him before running back to the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

The kindly man had summoned both Arya and Jaqen to the pool in the main atrium needing to talk to them. He had a task for the pair to help with Arya's training. They were debriefed, explaining that she needed to poison a wealthy wine merchant within the next twenty four hours and are to meet back at the temple before noon tomorrow. To make the task more difficult the pair weren't allowed to take any weapons with them and Arya could only take herbs from the Waif's store not any ready made poisons. She was allowed to use her body as a weapon if needed or to seduce the man if that would help with her plan. Jaqen was mainly there for guidance and to help if she was to come to any harm. when the kindly man was sure she understood the contract he left the pair to their own devices.

* * *

"A girl should wear this." Jaqen said, handing her a heavy silken dress embroidered with flowers.  
"Are you having a laugh?"  
"Does a girl see a man laughing?" she looked at his face not finding even a hint of his usual smirk. He must be serious. "A girl is supposed to be a Westerosi lady travelling across the narrow sea with her husband in search for a better life."  
"And why do we have to be married?" she demanded glaring at him.  
"So a man can keep a close eye on a girl without raising suspicion."  
She huffs but takes the clothes anyway.  
"That's no way of acting like a lady, Arya Stark." he smirked.  
She glared at him again growling, "I am not Arya Stark. I'm no one."  
"If a lovely girl says so." he nods his face showing how little he believed her.  
She stalked back to her room mumbling a string of profanities about him.

* * *

She attempted to dress herself but found she couldn't do the laces herself.  
"Fuck." she yelled cursing herself at her inability to simply dress herself. "Why do women put themselves through this pain for men?"  
A knock sounds at her door and Jaqen's voice echoed through the thin wooden frame, "Is a girl ready?"  
She stomps over to the door harshly swinging it open before dragging a confused man into her room. He raised an eyebrow taking in her scantily clad figure, corset half done up hanging loosely open at the top and bare legs rubbing together impatiently.  
"Does a girl intend to strut around the streets in her small clothes?"  
"Just tie the damn laces Jaqen." she begged. "please." she added as a side thought.  
"A man isn't used to tying them up he's normally the one untying them."  
"Why Jaqen I didn't know you wore corsets." her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
He laughed moving over to her his fingers deftly pulling the strings of the corset. She braced her hands against his shoulders, fingers digging into his muscles as she tried to steady herself as each of his movements pulled her towards him.  
"Oh fuck Jaqen, are you trying to kill me?"  
He pinched the underside of her arm.  
"Ow. What was that for?"  
"A girl asked a man for help so he is. Now stop moaning, what will people think we are up to if they happen to walk past?"  
She tried to huff at him but discovered that her breathing was restricted as he tightened the last string and tied a knot.  
"I can't breath." she whined, "Gods how tight are you making it?"

"If a girl can still make noise she can still breath." He pinched her again.

She cried out in pain pulling her arm away from him.  
"I hate you." she whispered vehemently.  
"A man would be offended but he hates a girl just as much."  
Her brows furrowed, "What have I done to you?"  
"Everything lovely girl. It all starts with you." he said grabbing her waist and pulling her into him.  
"What does that even mea-oh."she sighed as his teeth grazed along her collarbone leaving a trail of goosebumps. He pulled away watching her breasts heave as she tried to regain her breath back and lessen her dizziness. She looked up at him through her lashes, pupils dilated.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"I was just admiring the view from up here."  
She looked affronted and quickly stepped back covering her chest with her hands in an attempt to gain modesty, cheeks blazing in embarrassment. She tried to finish dressing as quickly as possible stepping into the dress.  
"Does a man need to help a lovely girl with that too?"  
She ignored him smoothing out the creases in her skirt and looking down to inspect herself. "Gods I look like Sansa." She would be so shocked to see me now to be fair anyone from my previous life would be shocked to see me alive not just because I'm wearing a dress.

* * *

Jaqen seemed to be just as shocked as she was staring transfixed at the curve of her waist. His little she wolf was looking as womanly and beautiful as ever. When had she grown into a woman. He could easily imagine her as the Princess of Winterfell, a snow queen. He had thought that he would only ever serve the many faced god but on seeing his lovely girl he knew that he would serve her and willingly die for her if that was what she wished. Her voice broke him out of his reverie,  
"How do women breath in these things? If I faint I expect you to catch me and you'll get full blame. Gods I would rather be wearing a dress like the rich women around here, at least then I would be able to breath. And it's cooler, I'm sweating already."  
Jaqen had regained his composure and simply laughed at her. He was probably going to have to listen to her whining all day at this rate.  
"A man wouldn't mind seeing his lovely girl in that kind of dress, but he wouldn't want anyone else to see her. He'd want to keep the sweet girl all to himself." he said taking her chin and staring into her eyes before kissing the tip of her nose.  
"It feels more like you're trying to seduce me rather than the other way round." she said jutting out her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth.  
He hummed in thought, "Is it working lovely girl?"  
She chewed her lip before answering, "No".  
"A girl didn't even attempt to hide he lie. So it is working, by tonight a man will have the sweet girl in his bed."  
She rolled her eyes at him and punched him lightly in the arm.  
"A man has spoken to your kindly man and he has suggested that a girl can be Ariyana and a man is to be Jacor. He thought it would be funny to play with our names and it also helps if either of us slip up and forgets who we are supposed to be."  
"Us? You mean me. You've been training for years you wouldn't make such a simple mistake."  
"And a man doubts neither will a girl. But she forgets the effect she can have on a man." he smirked, "If anyone asks we've travelled here to find a new life and escape the fighting across the sea. We're from a Northern house which you can choose because frankly you look too northern to pass for anything otherwise."  
"Hey, that's not fair-"  
"Hush lovely girl a man didn't mean to cause offence he merely means that a girl's snowy skin and stormy grey eyes are very beautiful and will attract attention which may make people question us." he stroked a hand along her smooth cheek.  
She sighed leaning into his touch.  
"A man assumes a girl learnt the houses of her fathers banner men."  
"Of course." she said suddenly.  
"A man was unsure seeing as a girl never seems to listen to his teachings."  
"I do, I remember all of them."  
"But a girl just doesn't take heed of his advice."  
"I do... sometimes."  
"If a girl says so."  
She stood on her toes and pulling him by his neck she kissed the hollow of his throat before whispering into his ear,  
"Tell me all your secrets and I'll be yours to do as you wish. Ravish me Jaqen." she purred her head falling back exposing her neck for him to kiss. But he didn't, instead he laughed.

"So a girl does listen."

"You were supposed to kiss me and I was going to drive you insane until you were begging for mercy at my feet." she said mockingly with a hint of disappointment in her tone.  
"Oh don't worry a girl is driving a man insane just not in the way she had hoped." that was a lie but she didn't have to know.  
She rolled her eyes, "I need to pick up some herbs from the Waif's store then we'll go."

* * *

Jaqen changed his face pulling his old face off replacing it with a new face. He looked like a man from Westeros, young, high cheekbones, sharp jawline, clean shaven and ruggedly handsome. Taking her arm he led the way through the streets of Braavos towards the Iron Bank where the wealthy man was last seen.  
"So how does a girl plan on tackling this task?" he asked.  
"Well first I need to see him to get an idea of the best way to kill him, then I'll need somewhere to make the poison."  
"A girl must remember she has a time limit."  
"I know." she said rolling her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

They found the man after wandering around the moon pool, he was trading wine with a wealthy merchant. Walking up to the man Arya acted as if she had overheard something he said that piqued her interest.  
"I heard you say you have the best wine in all the world. I don't believe you do you mind if I try a sip."  
He turned away from the man he was talking to about to chase away whoever interrupted their conversation. He stopped open mouthed, his eyes devouring her curves running up and down her body hunger in his eyes. She smiled seductively at him thinking this was going to be too easy, all she had to do was get him into bed with her and he would be all hers. He quickly sent the other man away saying they would speak later.  
"So what were you saying?"

* * *

Jaqen was beginning to regret showing her how to use her body as a weapon, she already had him wrapped around her finger and that was before he'd even begun teaching her. He remembered Harrenhal and how she had convinced him to help her escape. There was something very alluring about that girl and he couldn't figure out what it was, and it wasn't just him every other man seemed to fall prey to her trap. Every time she would flirt with the wealthy man his eyes would wander down her body, a wave of jealousy burned through Jaqen's veins. He was definitely a dead man. Jaqen felt protective towards Arya, she was his. No she's not. You don't own her. No one owns nothing. She probably doesn't see you the same way, she's too young. Besides love is weakness. Any kind of attachment is weakness. One of you will die for it. Fine but it won't be her. The dead man reached out to rub a strand of her hair between his fingers and she leaned into his touch. He tensed, hands gripping her arm tighter as he tried to hold back a growl of anger. Arya purposefully ignored him continuing to give the man a flirtatious smile.  
"Darling husband, why don't you book us a room in that inn over there while I talk to this wonderful man." she said sweetly with a hint of mocking in her tone.  
Jaqen nodded stiffly and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. She was looking at him in shock he hadn't kissed her on the mouth before, they had come close but never fully.  
"Of course lovely wife." he said stroking her cheek and giving her a warning look before obeying.  
He wanted to remind her who she was supposed to be. To be quite honest with himself he just wanted an excuse to kiss her even if it was only brief. He didn't know if his wife would remain faithful and it wasn't his contract or decision, she could do what she liked and he'd sit back and watch the events unfold as long as she was safe. As he was walking away he could hear her saying,  
"You seem like such a nice man, you should spend lunch with us so I can hear all about you."  
Good she probably had a plan.

* * *

At the inn Arya practically sits on the dead man's lap, being as close as deemed socially acceptable, especially when ones husband sat opposite glaring at the pair. She laughed at everything he said and just acting like a giddy maiden in love. The only thing that seemed to be keeping Jaqen calm was her hand against his leg. She still wasn't sure if it was to comfort her that he was there to stop anything untoward happening or if she wanted to reassure him that she was alright. They ordered samples of all the wines available so they would be able to compare them to the wealthy man's. Excusing herself from their company saying she needed a moment to freshen up, the wealthy man very kindly let her climb over his lap as she left the booth they were sat in. I swear to god if he touches me I'll gladly face the wrath of the kindly man just to dismember him, the creep.She swayed her hips as she walked away knowing he'd be looking.

When she was alone in the room Jaqen had booked for them she pulled out the herbs she'd brought from the Waif's stores, deciding the strangler would be the best option for this situation. She found the jar containing the pickled leaves of a plant found in the Jade sea of Essos and mixed it with herbs from the Summer Islands. Jaqen entered the room soundlessly whilst she was shaking the poison in a vial mixing the leaves together. She wouldn't have noticed his presence if she wasn't sat on the floor facing the door.  
"A girl should be more careful leaving the door unlocked like that. Anyone could walk in."  
She hummed in response focusing on making the poison.  
"What gift has a girl decided, alcohol poisoning may not suffice for the kindly man, the death's not quick enough."  
"The strangler."  
"But that's a hard poison to make wouldn't it be easier to use a large dose if Sweetsleep."  
She finally looked up at him from her spot in the centre of the room raising an eyebrow in warning,  
"Are you doubting my abilities, Jaqen? Because you can be first to test the poison."  
"Of course not, lovely girl a man would never question your abilities. But won't a girl's sister be angry, that's a very expensive poison to make."  
"Good, at least it will give the Waif a reason to hate me."  
"It's not hate." he gave her a small smile "The dead man will be wondering where a girl has got to she better go back to him."  
"What about you?"  
"A man will be around." he gave her a sly almost mysterious smile.  
"Okay, take the leaves out and shake it until it turns blue and crystallises."  
He nodded, "A man knows." and she left him to finish her work.

Sitting in the spot opposite the wealthy man that was previously occupied by Jaqen she smiled,  
"Where has my husband got to?"  
"He said he was going out but not where."  
She smiled deviously at him, now was her time to bend him to her will, "He'll be gone a while then. You have my undivided attention." she cupped her hands beneath her chin raising an eyebrow and gazing intently at him.  
"Why don't we go up to your room?" he grinned.  
She returned the smile though it was small, god he can't even wait five minutes on finding out I'm alone. I wish Jaqen was still here at least I felt safe with his presence. I hope he was speaking the truth when he said he'd be around.  
"Not just yet I need more to drink first to get me in the mood." she raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.  
"I quite agree." he said downing his glass and pouring another.

The deeper the wealthy man got into his cups the more obvious he became in his advances. So far he had lavished her in complements, kissed her hand repeatedly whilst asking if he could kiss her elsewhere, and kept trying to snake his hand up her skirts beneath the table. She was beginning to resent the kindly man and his stupid contracts, this man deserved a brutal and painful death and she would gladly give it to him.

A man walked past their table and dropped something into her lap as he passed. She looked down to find a small glass vial, it was her poison. She looked at the retreating back of who must be Jaqen, he sat at the back of the tavern in a corner facing her. His face had changed again this time looking like a common Braavosi man, the face was inconspicuous, no one would be able to pick out any definable features. His words echoed in her head 'a man will be around.' relief surged through her body. Originally she had planned to make Jaqen jealous and see how he would act but the mere thought of this man touching her more than was necessary actually made her heave. With her new weapon she gained confidence and moved to sit on his lap. I might as well get this over with, the quicker I kill him the quicker I can spend time with Jaqen. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation whether it was the thought of death or Jaqen she was unsure. I've killed plenty of men before in more bloody and violent ways than this why would I be nervous now, but why would Jaqen make you nervous. You know why. Just shut up and get on with it.

"First we must finish this wine then we can go upstairs." she grabbed his glass and topped it up with the remains of the wine. Taking a sip before slipping in some of the poison she offered it to the wealthy man. Her sleight of hand had improved massively since she first joined the temple but her target was too drunk to even notice or care. She poured the wine down his throat urging him to finish it quickly. He must have been pretty desperate to bed her because the drink was gone in no time at all. There was still a loaf of bread and a bowl of honey left on the table from their earlier dinner, she decided that if she gave him some bread it would look like he was choking rather than poison being the cause. Well, she hoped. Breaking off a chunk of bread and dipping it in the honey he smiled at her gratefully before she fed him, sucking each finger. she'd avoided getting honey on her hands for this very reason. She'd just have to endure it for now the poison couldn't take too long to begin working. He gave her a suggestive wink and she had to use all her willpower to not curl her lip in displeasure or throw up on him. He began to kiss along her collar bones leaving sloppy sticky kisses on the open bare expanse of neck. She closed her eyes. It's Jaqen kissing me. We're back in the temple, in my bedroom. Nope. No, this isn't working. His mouth is wrong. He doesn't kiss like that. She opened her eyes again staring past the soon to be dead man at Jaqen, her eyes meeting his. He was gripping the table knuckles white. She tried to give him a look that said she was fine but he'd looked away eyes moving around the room looking anywhere but at her. Luckily the poison began working, the wealthy man clutched at his throat gasping for air, choking and coughing. She slid off his lap and began thumping him on the back in an attempt to look like she was helping him as he choked on food. Blood ran down his upper lip trickling from his nose. The sight of his blood brought joy to her, he would have minutes to live then she was done, her contract over. Suddenly he fell to the floor gasping for air that would never come. She screamed a bloodcurdling noise that pierced the ears of all those close, crying for help. "Someone help her please." She was a woman who had never seen something like this before, unlikely to even hear tales of the gruesome horrors of the strangler. Not that anyone else knew it was poison killing this man before their eyes. She fell to her knees hands wringing her skirts and clutching the doublet of the dying man. She watched as death clasped at his throat in an unyielding hold. This was what she lived for, seeing the light dim in a man's eyes before going out completely in a blank stare as death took another soul. Blood was spluttering out of his mouth like a fountain. This is it. Valar Morghulis, all men must die. She screamed hysterically, tears streaming down her face. When he'd stopped breathing skin beginning to turn ashen as life seeped out of his body warm hands grabbed at her arms and carried her shaking body away during the commotion. They passed through the now empty kitchens and down the back alley, she stopped crying almost instantly when they were outside instead replacing her distraught expression with one of malicious glee.

"Are you alright?" Jaqen asked voice ebbed with worry, wiping a splash of blood from her cheek with his thumb.  
She could kiss him right now. This was her Jaqen she didn't care if his face was plain and boring, hair lank and greasy against his head. She just knew it was him and she loved him. The revelation hit her hard like a punch to the gut. How had she not realised sooner? She couldn't seem to remember how to breath. She couldn't love him he was her master. The kindly man wouldn't allow that kind of relationship in the temple. It's not real. You don't love him. You're just in shock. Shut up. His hands were on her arms again burning into her skin and his eyes were filled with concern. She realised she hadn't answered his question.  
"Yes, I'm fine." her voice was monotonous drained of emotion, "Have you got the Waif's herbs?" she tried to sound normal but failed, her voice cracking.  
"No I'll come back later for them. We need to get out of this part of town quickly." he gave her another worried look before pulling off his jacket, "Put this on, you have blood on your dress."  
She nodded slipping it over her shoulders and taking a shaky breath before he dragged her behind him running.


	8. Chapter 8

She had to stop for breath clutching her chest and gasping for air. This was karma for killing that man. Black spots were beginning to form before her eyes. She couldn't breathe. Or see straight. She was going to feint. No. I don't feint that's for girls like Sansa. She kept a steady hand on the wall afraid to let go in case she fell.

"Stop Jaqen, I can't breath, it's too tight."

"You're not going to feint are you? I could carry you."

"Do I honesty look like the feinting type?" She raised an eyebrow at him, looking up from her hunched position. "I just want to take this damnable dress off."

"We should be far enough away that we can walk in the open. Just keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself." he pulled his face off changing it back to her husband. They walked through the open streets of Braavos, arm in arm, looking for an inn to stay in near the Purple Harbour.

* * *

Jaqen booked them into a room to share together, however that meant sharing a bed. Butterflies filled Arya's stomach, she was unsure whether it was nerves or excitement. What do I have to be nervous about? Jaqen wont hurt me. Stop being so naive, you know that's not what you're worrying about. You will be sharing the same room and bed all night, he'll be close enough for you to touch. You might even be able to kiss him while he sleeps.

As soon as the door shuts behind her she slips out of the dress and lets it pool in a heap around her ankles before she falls back onto the bed.

"A man need to clear up a girl's mess. She should probably take a bath while a man is gone. Does a girl need help undressing herself?"

She shook her head but quickly changed her mind, "Actually... I think I might need a bit of help" She pulled her lip between her teeth and arched her back off the bed provocatively looking at him through her lashes.

* * *

Jaqen froze and she could see an almost predatory hunger in his eyes. She smirked at him, this was getting too easy but their game of cat and mouse was getting more complicated as each figured out the best way to draw out a reaction from the other. Maybe his lovely girl wasn't as innocent as he originally thought. Evil girl. That's what she was, playing him, drawing out his reactions. Two can play that game.

He shook his head at her, "Well if a girl insists then a man shall use his teeth to untie the laces."

First shock registered on her features as she was not expecting him to indulge her in her little fantasy, then a wide grin covered her face.

He climbed on top of her, straddling her hips and pinning her hands to the bed either side of her head. Rubbing his chin against the crook of her neck, she giggled as his hair tickled against her face and rough stubble rasped against her sensitive skin. She held his cheeks in her hands stroking the sparse beard with her thumbs,

"Kiss me." she whispered.

He gave her a small smile before kissing the tip of her nose, forehead, cheeks, chin, everywhere except her mouth.

"Jaqen-" she moaned pressing up into his body.

"Did a girl not ask to be kissed?" he raised an eyebrow.

She whined, "You know what I meant."

"Fine fine lovely girl." he moved his mouth over hers, just beyond her reach when she leaned into him. His breath ghosted over her lips and her eyes fluttered shut expectantly before he moved back to her neck leaving light kisses and goosebumps along the delicate flesh.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she moaned in longing voice layered with pleasure.

"I am lovely girl." he nipped at the hollow of her throat causing a deep groan to erupt from her throat. "And she seems to be enjoying it."

Arya looked as if she was about to say something but stopped, lips partially open and eyes falling shut as he made his way down to her bodice occasionally scraping his teeth against sensitive flesh. He pulled a lace of her corset in his teeth, untying the knot he'd tied earlier that day.

She was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling in a deep, shaky rhythm. Pulse racing, pumping through her veins, fluttering like a butterfly trapped beneath the ivory skin of her neck. He rubbed his face against her neck, nose tracing along her collar bone and inhaling as much of her scent as possible. She smelt clean, like soap but there was a hint of spice from the Braavosi air with a touch of wine. Her giggles broke out again and Jaqen couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"You're absolutely useless." he teased freeing her hands and tickling her ribs instead. "Who would have thought the great Arya Stark, Cat of the Canals would be ticklish?"

She burst out laughing, twisting and writhing, trying to escape his grasp. She begged him to stop, "I'm alright now. I don't need your help now." she pleaded between guffaws.

He nodded and reluctantly got up.  
"A man will get someone to bring a girl up a bath on his way out." he shut the door behind him leaving a flushed and panting Arya on the bed.

* * *

He made his way back to the inn to find out what happened and to ensure that the faceless men weren't to blame for it. His thoughts kept returning to Arya, her flushed cheeks, the way she arched into him, begging him to kiss her. Seven hells had he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do a lot more but she was too young.

The inn keeper greeted him solemnly and told him that he didn't know what had happened to his wife, but Jaqen assured the man that she was safe and that someone helped her find him. She just couldn't bare to come back here. The man explained everything that happened choosing to ignore anything about his wife flirting, whether it was to protect him or simply that he did not know Jaqen was unsure, but it made no difference to him.

The inn was empty except for two serving girls scrubbing the blood from the floor. The inn keeper paid him back for his troubles and left Jaqen to check the room to make sure they'd left nothing behind. The herbs were still where he had left them under a chest of drawers. Aside from that there was nothing else left behind. When he was sure everything was fine and no one suspected Arya he made his way back to their new room.

He couldn't get the image of her lying on the bed in just her small clothes out of his head. She was beauty. She was grace. She was his everything. He had fallen in love with her. This wasn't just desire, he would do anything for her.

Then he had a thought, something she had said earlier sprung to mind and he smiled imagining it. That was decided, he would buy her a gift.


	9. Chapter 9

When her bath was run, Arya made sure to lock the door so no one would disturb her as she washed the days grime off her body. She let the steaming water lull her muscles to relax, the lavender in the bubbles seemed to calm her frantic mind helping her make sense of everything.

She closed her eyes thinking back on the days events, but her mind kept wandering back to Jaqen, his kisses, his touch, how he made her feel. This was why she never wanted to fall in love. Love is weakness. People can hurt you if they know you care about someone more than yourself. Just don't say anything, your relationship is alright as it is. You don't want to ruin it for the both of you. Maybe if your lucky he might kiss you whilst playing the game. Kissing is involved with seduction, isn't it? Why do I have to ruin everything? Everyone I love I lose. I can't lose him. I'd rather die than lose him. I can't tell him.

Through her frantic storm of emotions she heard a noise and her eyes flashed open in an instant, someone was crouched in the window. It was beginning to get dark and the candles didn't reach that far so she could only make out a shadow, a silhouette in the darkness.

She cursed herself and the kindly man for not allowing her any weapons. If she had her knives on her she could have killed them already. The person moved out of the shadows and into the light with a smirk. She almost didn't recognise the man standing in front of her, half his face illuminated by the flickering light of the candles, a hand running through his dark hair pushing it out of his eyes and scratching the stubble of his beard. Arya definitely preferred red hair she thought taking in Jacor's appearance.

"What the fuck?" she yelled, "You couldn't just use the door like any normal man. Instead you scare me half to death and just stand there smiling to yourself. Fucking hell Jaqen I'm in the bath don't look or the Others take you." she slipped lower into the water to try and hide herself, hoping there was still enough bubbles.

"It's only fair, a lovely girl has seen a man bathing before."

"But I was young then."

"Is a girl so worried that a man may see her naked?"

"Yes Jaqen." her voice almost pleaded.

He smirked but turned his back on her, "Would it make a lovely girl feel better if a man was to take off his clothes too, so she could see him naked."

Arya flushed, she wouldn't mind seeing him naked, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that, besides he was only teasing. "No." she answered, agitation was clear in her voice. She began scrubbing harder at her body to quickly remove the lathered soap until her skin was soft and pink in colour to match her face. "Can you pass me my towel, please?" she said, the words harsh and biting.

"A girl done so quickly? Don't let a man spoil your soak, he may join you if you wish."

"Jaqen." she warned.

"Fine lovely girl, a man will stop he was only teasing. Unless..." he handed her the towel keeping his eyes shut in the process.

She draped the towel quickly over her shoulders, wrapping it around her body as tight as she could make it before stepping out of the tub and padding over to the fire, leaving a wet trail behind her.

"A man bought a girl a present." she turned, looking over her shoulder frowning at him, "Why, doesn't a girl want to know what it is?"

She nodded, "I do." and re-wrapped the towel, tying it around her chest leaving her arms free to move and took his offering. She opened the box he held out to her, finding a pool of floaty fabric. She pulled a dress out and found that it was long, probably long enough to drag on the floor with her height. The dress was a light chiffon that tied at the neck, leaving her back fully exposed, the front was embellished with silver and white beads that reminded her of snow. The top was white fading into grey as it reached the floor, and the colour matched her eyes, she knew then that Jaqen had chose it on purpose. Her mouth fell open, it was beautiful. He couldn't know that of course. She held the dress up to her body, inspecting it against her narrow frame, then she remembered he was still watching her. "If you expect me to gush over it and fall to my knees in front of you thanking you, then you've got the wrong girl."

A small smile crept up the side of his face. "A man knows, but a girl was saying that she would rather be wearing a dress like this than the other one she wore today. Besides the other dress is stained with blood, I cant have my wife walking around in that."

She gave him a shy smile an kissed him on the cheek. The impulse was sudden and she thought it an innocent enough gesture to show her gratitude. "Thank you anyway."

His palm rested against her cheek, cupping her face, eyes shining with affection. They stood like that for a moment both lost in the other's eyes. But he broke away first, hand tracing down her arm to hold her hand.

"Does a girl mind if a man bathes?"

"Go ahead, as long as you let me wear your shirt to bed. I don't want to ruin these dresses in my sleep and I have nothing else to wear." she blinked up at him pulling her lip between her teeth.

"And what does a girl expect a man to wear?"

She snorted "You don't need any clothes, we're married remember, nothing I haven't seen before." she smirked at him enjoying being the one to tease this time.

"Well if a girl insists." he grinned and began to undress in front of her, pulling his shirt over his head, then chucking it at her, rippling muscle moving under each of his movements. She flushed scarlet and turned away looking at the floor. "Does a man make a girl uncomfortable, he thought that she had seen it all before."

"Shut up." she scowled pulling his shirt over her towel before letting it fall around her feet and leaving it to dry by the fire.

* * *

While Arya was preoccupied with sorting out her clothes and drying her towel he slipped into the cooling bathwater, steam was still curling in tendrils out of the water. He wasn't bothered if the water was lukewarm, as long as it did the job of washing him then it was good enough for him. He thought he would tease Arya some more; he loved the way she blushed and how her fingers twitched nervously at her sides, it made him want to kiss each knuckle to make her relax, then hold her cheeks to feel the warmth that seemed to blaze like the sun. He almost hoped she would feel as hot as she made him feel. Making her squirm was almost revenge enough for the twisting sensation he felt in his gut every time she would smile at him.

"A man needs help washing, will a lovely girl help him?"

"No." her words were blunt and exactly what he expected.

"But a lovely girl is my wife, a very beautiful one at that. She should do as her husband bids." he was leaning his head over the edge of the tub so he could see her reaction even though it was upside down.

She rolled her eyes but slowly made her way over to him, each step deliberate, showing how graceful she could be when she chose. Crouching down next to his head she ran a finger along the long expanse of his exposed neck, ghosting over his adam's apple. His eyes fell shut and he held his breath not wanting to show her just how weak she made him feel. He felt her warm breath against his ear as her lips ghosted over it.

"If a girl must do what a man tells her, will he do what she tells him?" her whisper was husky and laced with a suggestive note.

Goosebumps prickled along his neck where her mouth was, and it took all his power to control his voice, "Anything."

"Change your face back to Jaqen H'ghar's." she smiled.

He raised an eyebrow at her, this wasn't the answer he had expected, "Does a girl not like this face?"

"It's alright, but not nearly as handsome as the other one." she said a hand trailing down his chest following the planes of his muscles.

"If a girl insists." he said dragging his hand down his face, changing his appearance immediately.

"Much better," she murmured in his ear trailing light kisses down his neck. "what would you like me to wash first, my darling husband?"

His eyes were shut and he was taking deep breaths, "Whatever you wish my beautiful Ariyana."

She smirked and pushed him forward, cupping under his chin to pull his head back. He was malleable under her touch, letting her move his body however she wished. Placing her hands at his scalp, she filled a jug with water and poured it over his head. Scraping her fingers through his red and white hair, she massaged soap into his scalp making sure the bubbles reached all the ends of his hair. She washed the bubbles out and bit his ear causing a groan to escape from his throat.

Smiling as she released his ear, she whispered huskily, "Did you like that?"

He flicked water at her in response and she giggled like she was young once again. It took him back to the baths at Harrenhal when she demanded he give the gift.

"A man still hasn't been washed properly."

"Patience." she whispered but began rubbing soap onto his back, taking extra care to trace over every muscle and memorise the feel of him beneath her palms.

When she was finished exploring his back she moved to the side of the tub and began at his shoulders, slowly working her way down his arms, again being extra careful to trace each muscle until she reached his fingertips, kissing each one as she finished. Her touch was delicate and mesmerising, like a timid animal. That was a lie though, she was a wolf. A fierce one at that.

To clean his chest she had to lean over the edge, and much to his pleasure his shirt was too large for her so every time she leaned forward he could see her naked body beneath. He didn't know if his lovely girl was aware but he didn't want to say anything in case she shied away from him. His head rolled back against the tub, if only a girl realised what she does to a man. Her touch and just her in general, it was driving him insane.

A sly smile formed on his face. He had an idea. A devilishly evil one at that. She'd probably hate him for it, but oh will it be worth it. Opening one eye he peered at her, she seemed to have stopped her teasing for now, running a sponge up and down his stomach muscles. He sat up abruptly and grabbing Arya by her waist he pulled her into the water on top of him. Water sloshed over the sides and she screamed in shock as the water soaked into her clothes.

"Asshole." she yelled splashing water in his face.

He pulled her body close to his re-positioning her so she was sat in the water fully in his lap.

"A girl is getting good, very good, but a man will always be better." he was determined to win at their little game.

"How does this make you better?" she demanded.

"Why silly girl, you're all wet again and so are the only clothes you have to sleep in."

she looked down to see his white shirt was turning see through where it was absorbing the water.

"You cheating bastard."

"How did a man cheat?" he asked incredulously, giving her an innocent look.

"I'll just wear one of the dresses." she shrugged nonchalantly.

He grabbed a handful of water and flicked it at the puddle of fabric she'd left on the floor, "Oops," he smirked.

Anger flared in her eyes and she splashed more water at him crying out his name in anguish. But her anger quickly ebbed away when her mouth was met with a pair of lips hungrily kissing her. She froze in shock, lips unmoving and he pulled quickly away. Oh no, she didn't want me to kiss her. I should have asked first. Why am I so self centred? Just because you love her doesn't mean she loves you back. You were the one who insisted on teaching her seduction, she never wanted to learn in the first place. It's all your fault.

* * *

Arya blinked slowly seeming unsure about herself, before her body caught up with her mind and she leaned forward kissing him fervently, her balled up fists falling open against his shoulders and finding themselves in his hair. So he does like you back. Or is this another one of his games. Fuck it, this feels too good to waste time worrying about. Gods I love you, please never leave me Jaqen. Raw passion took over her body, and every touch caused her to arch into him, guttural sounds escaping from her lips which she had no control over.

His hands moved down her wet back tracing the curve of her hips before finding their way to her ass. She moaned into his mouth, heat flooding her belly as his fingers dug into her flesh leaving bruises. She sucked on his lower lip pulling it between her teeth before biting down and tasting the rusty copper of blood. He growled in response a rumble from deep in his stomach and his nails grazed along her thighs. She released his swollen lip panting for air.

"A man said he'd have a girl in his bed by tonight." he groaned, before his lips crashed against hers again, tongue tracing along her lower lip until she allowed him entry and their tongues twined together in a dance, fighting for dominance.

Her head fell back as a low moan slipped through her lips and his mouth moved to her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking, and leaving bruises in his path. He was marking her, showing people that she was his. And oh Gods that felt amazing. He was making her feel more alive than she'd ever felt before. Seven hells. This better not be a game or the others take him. No, I'd kill him myself.

"oh fuck Jaqen." she moaned bringing her forehead to his, "Gods that felt amazing. I would say don't stop but the water's getting cold." she wanted to tell him she loved him but somehow it felt wrong. They shouldn't have done that as it is, she didn't want to burden him anymore with her childish declarations of love. Just go with it.

* * *

He picked her up, scooping under her legs and tucking her under his chin, she closed her eyes resting her head against his chest and he carried her over to the chair by the fire dripping a puddle of water behind them. He wrapped the warm but slightly damp towel around the pair, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"Wait." she said pulling the sopping wet shirt off. Jaqen looked at her almost scandalised. What was she doing? Does she really expect me to be able to control myself with her naked body next to mine. Seven hells, this will be a test of willpower. "What, did it honestly make a difference?" she laughed enjoying the faces he was making, "For a faceless man, you are really quite expressive at the moment."

He shook his head laughing, before pulling her back in close to him so she could curl into his side, knees drawn up to her chest and head resting against his shoulder.

"If a man is that easy to read, what is he thinking lovely girl?"

"I don't know." she whispered.

He smiled and pressed a kiss against her hair. Love. That was what he felt and his whole being hummed with it, pumping through his veins like a poison, slowly killing him. She didn't have to know just yet. He'd tell her eventually, but hopefully not too late.

She was beginning to fall asleep in their spot to the gentle, steady raise and fall of Jaqen's chest, his calming humming, and his soft touch as he drew patterns along her skin. When he was sure she was warm and dry he carried her over to the bed and settled her in it, drawing the covers up to her neck in an almost parental manner. He was about to return to his spot next to the fire when she grabbed his hand,  
"Don't leave me here alone." she said shuffling to the far edge of the bed to make room for him to climb in next to her.

What was the worst that would happen? They were only sleeping... next to each other. There was nothing wrong with that.

"Is a girl sure she won't regret it in the morning?" the real question was would he, when she was lying next to him naked and he wouldn't be allowed to touch her. Would he be able to control himself? Fight the urge to devour her body and satisfy himself. Just admit it you want to sleep with her. Either way will do, take your chance while she's still willing you don't know how long this will last.

"No, of course not."

"If you say so." he climbed into the bed on the far side opposite her, careful not to touch her. Not that it made any difference, she shuffled up next to him moulding her body into his. With a smile he tucked his chin on top of her head and draped his hand over her side so it rested against her stomach. He heard her give a happy sigh before she began softly snoring. This was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

Arya blinked blearily as the soft sunlight streamed through the open window, she was curled up in a mass of sheets, forming a cocoon. Rolling over, she saw Jaqen awake and running his fingers through her hair. She noticed he had put on his breeches at some point in the night and was lying shirtless whilst she had all the covers. Her gaze trailed over his bare chest before she realised she had stolen all the sheets,

"Sorry." she muttered giving him a small smile in apology and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

He laughed and kissed her hair, "Good morning, sweet girl."

Moving, so she was face to face with him she gazed at his face, wanting to memorise every scar and freckle that made up Jaqen H'ghar's face. Her fingers outlined the structure of his face following his cheekbones,

"You're overdressed." she whispered with a smirk, cupping his jaw.

"Some may argue that a girl is under dressed."

"It's your fault." she laughed shoving him lightly in the chest.

"Well there's no arguing that." he grinned back.

She gave him a small smile, fingers caressing his cheek, before going quiet in thought for a moment,  
"Jaqen, do you find me attractive?" she chewed her lip anxiously. She'd never cared about what others thought about her, but in his eyes suddenly it did matter. She cared about what he thought about her.

"Of course lovely girl. The most beautiful girl a man has ever laid eyes on, why does a girl ask?"

She shrugged, "Can you kiss me again?"

"If that is what a girl wishes, then a man couldn't say no." taking her cheek he led her face towards his and brushed his lips gently against hers in a chaste kiss, pulling away slightly to watch her take a sharp inhale of air, then he melded his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. Their lips moved in synch gently moving against one another, as his hand traced down her spine, running over each vertebra before resting at the arch of her back.

"Can you touch me, Jaqen?" she breathed between a kiss, almost gasping for air.

"Lovely girl, a man would love to, she is his every desire, but he fears he would be unable to stop."

"Then don't," she whispered breathlessly, sitting up slightly, letting the sheet slip from her shoulders and pulling his hands to touch her breasts.

He moaned her name into a kiss, wanting to stop yet at the same time not. However, his lack of will power answered for him, he rolled on top of her small body, legs trapping her hips between him, keeping as much of his weight off her as he could, he cupped her breasts beneath him whilst still kissing her. She fit into the palms of his hand, _she's pure perfection,_ and arched her back pushing herself into him more, _she's_ _driving me mad_ , moaning and encouraging him to continue touching her. _Won't last._ He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger relishing in the long moan she created as her head fell back exposing her neck. _She's going to kill me. Arya… Arya._ He began gently kissing over her bruises from the night before, nipping and sucking to create more on the soft plain flesh.

"Jaqen, I need more." she moaned, trying to move his hand beneath the sheet and down past her navel. _Self-restraint._

he squeezed his eyes shut tightly shaking his head, "No Arya, I can't." he pleaded moving back to lying next to her.

Her face fell and eyes filled with sadness but she kissed him again, biting his bottom lip when he was less responsive than she would have liked, "Why?" she demanded voice laced with pain.

"Not yet. Maybe another time."

"But I want you," she whined in a whisper barely audible, "now."

"A man knows lovely girl, but he would rather wait until he is sure a girl is ready."

"But I am ready."

"No you're not." he pulled her in close, tucking her head under his chin and stroking her hair.

"Do you love me Jaqen?"

He was silent for a moment and Arya was almost afraid he would say no. Had she made a massive mistake. Was this all another game? A trick to prove she was no one? A wave of doubt washed over her. She didn't know what was real anymore.

"Yes." she almost sagged with relief letting out the breath she didn't even realise she was holding, "A man fell in love with Arya Stark the day he met her, and that love grows by the day. That's why he wants to wait, in his eyes she's still a child."

"I'm ten and six. I'm almost a woman now." she argued, sticking her chin out, "Most girls my age would be married and have a baby in their belly." but most girls would probably have flowered by now she thought, maybe I'm broken, although I've never been like other normal girls. "Most boys had visited brothels by their twelfth name day, with bastards roaming the streets." she continued or so Theon had seemed to brag about.

"And is that what a girl wants? To be burdened with a bastard child. We can't marry Arya, we're no one. Faceless assassins with no attachments, no family."

"I know," she said quietly "but I don't want marriage or children, I never have, it's not me. I just want you." Her hand rested against his neck feeling the steady pulse beneath his skin and thumb rubbing against the jut of his jaw.

"Maybe if a girl continues to practice her seducing, eventually a man won't be able to resist and she can make him do whatever she wants."

She wasn't sure if he was teasing her or hinting that she could have a chance a lot sooner than expected but either way she seemed to perk up. "Ooh I do like the sound of that." Her happy mood returning, she rolled onto his stomach, the sheets still wrapped around her waist, so she was lying chest to chest. She couldn't help but grin at seeing how uncomfortable he was beneath her, "What's wrong Jaqen?" she questioned innocently twirling a strand of red hair around her finger, trying not to smile.

"Would it be possible for a girl to wear some clothes?"

She sat up, pulling the sheet to cover her and clutching her chest in mock hurt, "What, do you not like my body?"

"What? No. No a man never said that."

"I thought you liked it when I sat on you like this and kissed you." a sly smirk crept over her face.

"A man does lovely girl, it's just- you're very distracting."

She smiled and burrowed her head into the crook of his neck, looking up at him through long sweeping lashes, "I suppose I could be a good wife and put my clothes on, but my husband has seemed to disappear with another man in his place." she stood up suddenly pulling the sheets with her in an attempt to provide some modesty. "Oh no my husband will be most upset to find you here." she said dramatically, an arm falling across her face in a theatrical facade, "Where is my darling Jacor?"

He grinned at her falling for her bait and changed his face, becoming the young Westerosi. "Oh there you are my handsome love," she giggled bending down to pat his cheek, "let's make babies." she said as seriously as she could manage in her giddy mood, biting her cheek in an effort to conceal the grin that was threatening to spread across her face like a Cheshire cat.

His face became stern and she stood up quickly, giving him a cheeky grin to show she was joking. He laughed shaking his head muttering to himself. "Well now my husband is here I suppose I should dress." she stepped off the bed and let the sheet fall as she walked revealing her naked behind.

"A girl is very brave today, unlike yesterday."

"You've seen me naked, what's there to hide now?" she shrugged.

"A girl makes a fair point and a man doesn't intend to forget it."

She looked over her shoulder smiling at him, he was lounging on the bed, head resting against the arms behind his head. She slipped into the dress he had bought her yesterday and twirled in it asking, "Do you like it, husband?"

The top was tied at the back, crossing over and leaving her stomach exposed with the back open all the way down to the base of her spine. The sides pinched in at her hips, emphasising her curves though minimal they were, before falling like a waterfall down to her ankles.

"You make anything look good, even when dressed as a boy." She smiled at him, raising an eyebrow and laughing at the last remark, "But the real question is, do you like it?"

She fell onto the bed next to him, resting her head against his chest, "As much as I loathe to admit it I feel like a princess." she sighed.

"You are more than a princess; I would make you my Khaleesi." He said caressing her hair.

"Are you Dothraki now? Khal Jaqen." she laughed, "I'd like to see that."

"No, but I'll be whoever you want me to be. If you wanted to be queen I would take the iron throne and give it to you. I am your humble servant."

She trailed her fingers up his chest, "Does this mean you've changed your mind?"

"Arya." he scolded.

"It's Ariyana actually." she bit her lip suppressing a smile.

"Insolent girl," he chastised shaking his head, "what am I going to do with you?"

She smiled, gazing up into his eyes. "I'm sure you could think of something." Her hand traced over his fingers interlocking them together. "Did you know, you have the same eyes, even with a different face."

"And what colour are a man's eyes?"

"They are blue but I don't know what to compare them to, that was the type of thing Sansa was good at, but I've never seen anything as beautiful, I feel like I could lose myself in them."

"So a girl likes a man's eyes?" she coloured a bit at that but nodded anyway.

"They say your eyes are the windows to your soul."

"And what does a man's eyes tell a lovely girl?"

"I don't know, I'm no poet. I'm never any good at these kinds of things. I was always more interested in tales of knights than the boring love stories."

"A man can tell a girl is like a storm through her eyes; she can move like the wind and wreak havoc in her path but she can also be as still as calm water, with the look of a true Stark girl."

she curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, thinking of home. So much for giving up her identity and becoming no one, Jaqen just seemed to intensify who she was, building a new personality around her pre-existing identity. But this Arya was who she really was.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they entered the temple the Waif was waiting for them, face impassive and unreadable.

"There is a meeting with the order, you have been summoned immediately." she turned and left, quiet as a shadow.

"A girl should train; a man will meet her later." she nodded and left with a brush of fingers against the palm of his hand.

He watched her retreating back, wanting so desperately to train with her but knowing that he was required to sit through the meeting. Reluctantly he followed his sister into the council chambers and found his place next to Arya's kindly man, he was the last to be seated and they began as soon as he was sat.

"We have had new information that needs to be discussed immediately, the War of the Five Kings is over and Westeros is on the brink of collapse." He paused, "Tywin Lannister is dead, his son Tyrion fled from the capital leaving Queen Cersei to rule in her youngest son's stead, this leaves the crown at a weakness. King Tommen won't come of age for another couple of years and Cersei is power hungry, without her father for guidance or brother to take control it's likely the kingdom will fall apart." the kindly man paused again allowing everyone else time to take the information in, "House Lannister has crushed house Stark, we have one daughter who is believed dead and the only remaining child known alive is to be married to the Bolton's. This leaves the North vulnerable."

"What about the brother?" Jaqen questioned, leaning forward to listen carefully when Arya's house was mentioned.

"Her brothers are dead, Robb Stark killed at the Red Wedding, and the two younger brothers killed by the Greyjoy's, yet our God hasn't revealed their faces to us so they may be alive somewhere but they are of no concern to us or the fate of Westeros, one a cripple the other as wild as the wolves of their banner."

"No, I meant the bastard, he's still a Stark by blood even if it's not his name."

"You forget brother, the Nights Watch renounce all names and titles. Jon Snow isn't a concern whilst on the wall, besides base born have no power to lead, he shouldn't interfere with our plans."

"But aren't you curious who the mother is, everyone knows how honourable Ned Stark was, she must have been someone very special for him to break his vows."

"We have the Stark girl here, we should ask her opinion." a voice spoke out.

"She doesn't know, I've asked before." Jaqen sighed leaning back in his chair, "I think this is something we should consider, I have a feeling about this."

"If you insist brother, we can send someone back to the Citadel to look into it."

"What do you mean back?" asked Jaqen.

"Maybe brother, if you paid more attention to the order instead of swooning over your apprentice you might have noticed that another brother had returned." the handsome man smirked raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Jaqen purposefully ignored the remark and hoped the rest of the order would to, he wasn't ready to face their questioning, "Does the House of Black and White have the power to control all of Westeros now?"

"Possibly the dragon egg we recently acquired, if hatched has the potential to destroy the wall, however we need the Mother of dragons, as we are still unable to hatch the egg ourselves." the Kindly man answered.

"Do you mean to say you want one of us to bargain with the Dragon Queen?" the Stern man asked.

"Yes." The Kindly man looked Jaqen straight in the eye, their gazes locked neither wanting to look away first. If he looked away his master would see weakness. But you are weak. It's the girl. Arya. Any other time you would jump at the opportunity to take a contract like this but now you're attached to the girl. You're sweet, innocent, lovely girl. He almost snorted at that. Arya wasn't sweet and most certainly not innocent, she was evil, a creature of darkness dressed in disguise as a little girl to lure men like him to their demise. Her disguise sure fooled him, taking his breath away every time he saw her but she could kill him in a heartbeat. A few years ago, he would have been able to say the same thing about himself but being around her made him soft. He could kill anyone, except her. The kindly man looked away returning to the conversation, "News has been spread that her dragons have grown since we last heard and that they are dangerous, uncontrollable, killing people, so they are now chained up and locked away somewhere beneath the city. Daenerys Targaryen may be difficult to bargain with, we need her on our side so we'll need someone with a skilled tongue and charm." there was a series of nods along the table "It needs to be soon, someone will leave the coming morning to find her, our plans are nearly complete, almost all the armies of Westeros are exhausted and depleted, only house Martell and Arryn have remained neutral in the war of the five kings but not for long, soon it will be time. Valar Morghulis."

"Valar Dohaeris." echoed around the room before people began to stand up to leave.

Jaqen pushed back his seat, looking forward to finding Arya and sparring with her but his movements were stopped by the Kindly man placing a hand on his arm to still his escape. He meant to speak with him in private. This can't be good. When the room was empty, the kindly man turned to Jaqen, his face stern and creased,

"Do I need to remind you that attachments and relationships are unacceptable here. Your brothers are beginning to notice, did you honestly think I wouldn't. You are one of the first, you've seen the fall of Valyria, you helped create the faceless men, you of all people should know our rules. You better sort yourself out, take the contract. It won't end well for you, one of you must die, for you aren't truly no one to love. Do I need to remind you that she's only an acolyte, she's disposable."

"A girl is special; a man has already said. The order need her."

"Only if we have the dragon, and it will be all for naught if you don't find the Dragon Queen."

"But those who dance with dragons run the risk of being burned."

Anger flared in his eyes but his voice remained steady and calm, "You will take this contract or I will send the girl away with your sister to train and you won't see her again anyway."

Jaqen decides he needs to distance himself from her for a while, it might dull his sating desire for her, and at least this way he'll be able to see her again. He hopes. The Targaryen's had madness in their blood it was said it was with a flip of a coin that determined it, but he knew that sanity was a thin line that could so easily be broken. She could easily enough have him ordered to be executed the moment he walked into her audience chamber let alone listen to what he has to say. He'd try and be as quick about this as possible, talk to the queen, hatch the egg, and return to Arya. Arya. What would happen to her? He'd have to find another master to finish her training. Guilt washes over him, he shouldn't leave Arya in the hands of another but then a wave of selfish jealously courses through him, he wants to keep her all to himself. She was his. No she's not, last night might not have meant anything to her, you started it. What about this morning? She was teasing you. She doesn't belong to you, but you belong to her, she stole your kindly man cleared his throat, Jaqen must have had a distant look in his eyes, but his thoughts must have been obvious,

"I will ensure the girl has adequate training from all the masters so her training will be exquisite and near complete for when you return. You will take the mission no arguing." Jaqen nodded in silence knowing there was no way of getting out of it, then went for the door so he could find Arya and pack. "Oh, I nearly forgot, you're not to see the girl before leaving. I don't want her to sway your decision or think she can join you, I'll tell her you said goodbye tomorrow morning."

Jaqen nodded again and quickly left. This will be hard, I'll have to find a way to speak to her before I go.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Text

Arya was practicing her two-blade technique, she thought she'd mastered handling just one sword, especially her favoured Braavosi blade. She wanted to practice her dual blade technique in case she ever needed to use her other hand, she needed to be prepared for anything. The door to the training room swung open with a loud creek and Arya spun immediately expecting to see Jaqen standing there with his usual smirk like he'd promised, but instead it was the Waif snarling.

"How do you expect to improve if you don't spar with anyone?" she said in her mocking voice intoned with jealousy, then picking up a light Braavosi blade like Needle.

Arya shrugged not wanting to say anything that would antagonise the Waif, everything she said seemed to annoy the girl and she could almost see the hatred emanating from the other girl's body. Arya moved into a defensive stance, knowing the Waif was quick and liked to attack suddenly when you were least expecting it. However, today she seemed distracted, twisting the sword in her hand and glaring daggers at her.

"Have a nice time with your master?" she all but growled, "Did he give you those bruises?" Arya dropped her guard in shock, watching open mouthed as the Waif began circling her, "I bet you liked that. The little lady of some Westerosi lord who thinks she can just stroll in here with a coin she didn't earn and learn skills she doesn't deserve to know." she stopped her pacing and turned on Arya, a flash of anger in her eyes, "Did you enjoy it as he left marks on your body and fucked you? Did he cry out your name," her face turned sour and she practically spat the next word out, "Arya. You'll never be no one. Never one of us. You don't deserve to be faceless."

"You're jealous." Arya started, almost laughing, "You're jealous, because I'm better than you, I've only just got here and already, I'm better than you. You can't stand it because I get all the attention, Jaqen, the Kindly man they both prefer me over you. You might be right, I might never be no one, but at least I know that Jaqen likes me, and not you."

The waif turned sour and started attacking her with full force, blades aiming to maim and kill, but Arya expected this, blocking each hit with practiced ease.

"He's no one, why would I care for the opinion of nobody when I'm no one myself."

"Oh, I bet you've still thought about him, especially at night when you're alone in your cell." she continued egging her on, "I bet he's never kissed you," she brought her blade up to parry a thrust "I doubt he's even looked at you twice."

"I was the favourite," she screamed, "the only girl before you arrived." she strengthened her attack putting her whole body behind the blade, when the Waif realised that she was getting nowhere with her plan of attack and couldn't break Arya's guard, she spun out of the way of Arya's stronger swing. Missing both swords, the Waif kicked Arya hard in the ribs so she stumbled back dropping a sword and clutching her bruised side. A malicious grin spread across the Waif's face and she put her arms out in an intimidating way.

"You fucking bitch." Arya yelled finding her feet and swinging her sword, but the Waif easily parried the attack and hit Arya's wrist with the flat of her blade, making her drop her weapon, disarming her easily. Arya was weaponless but she had something that would harm the Waif, that could be just as bad as a sword, her tongue. The Waif couldn't hurt her, at least not whilst they were in the temple, Jaqen would stop her, or the Kindly man, maybe even a passing brother.

"You can't stand it, because I'm better than you. You hate that Jaqen found me, and recruited me. He thought I was special, he gave me that coin, amongst other things." she smirked raising an eyebrow, "What's he given you? Nothing, except a few pitiful glances. You're not even worth that."

The Waif pounced on her, tackling her to the ground, both grappling to get out on top, scratching and grabbing at hair. Through their clawing and screeching they heard a throat clearing. Arya froze. Looking up she found the Kindly man looking at them, his face an expressionless mask, emotions impassive.

"We were just sparring." the Waif says climbing to her feet and dusting herself off.

He hums in response, not believing her but dropping the subject, "Walk with me." he said indicating to Arya.

She clambered to her feet giving the Waif a mocking bow as a sign of respect for if they had been properly sparring, before following after the kindly man. She expected him to chastise her about her brawl with the Waif but he didn't. They walk in silence until they reach the main chamber, "There has been news, a man has heard many important stories, one including a tragic accident at an inn today. Apparently, a man choked to death on some bread." she hummed in response, learning to never explicitly state what you've done, the Kindly man continued, "I suspect it might be the strangler poison," Arya nodded as if she was contemplating his idea, "however a man does wonder how someone got hold of this poison, it is very expensive to buy and difficult to make."

"It's only difficult if you don't know how to make it properly." she retorted.

Admiration seemed to shine in his eyes and he smiled at her,

"a girl has duties that need attending to at the pool." he said indicating a body that was lying limp against the edge of the pool the cup of poisoned water lying forgotten in their hand. Just as he was leaving he turned around quickly, "Oh, and one more thing, I strongly suggest you don't seek your master out tonight, the pair of you need some time apart, especially after yesterday."

Arya nodded feeling a blush creeping up her cheeks. Did he know what had happened? Can he see the bruises? She had to fight the urge to pull at her shirt and hide the marks Jaqen had left on her, but she needed to play this off casually, as if what he said was perfectly normal and nothing transpired in the quiet of the night. Everything's fine, I can follow orders. But she wanted, no needed to speak to him. Would he think me clingy? This will be hard, I'll have to find a way to speak to him without anyone finding out.

I'm back! I'm so sorry this took so long but hey exams just finished today *whoop* so I had to get this out to you guys as soon as possible, sorry it's short and a bit rubbish but someone requested this chapter, so this is for you. Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, I didn't reply at the time but I saw them all and I love you, i reread this and it made me cringe so hard i considered giving up but you guys have kept me motivated and determined to finish. Hope you enjoyed it. I have pretty bad writers block at the moment because exams have turned my brain to mush but if you guys have anything you want to see while I look for my notebook with the story plot in it just message me. Here's my Tumblr: www. tumblr blog/ dodo-forever


	13. Chapter 13

Arya was alone, except for a body; it was a girl, she couldn't be that much younger than her, maybe a year or two. She couldn't understand why someone as young as her would want to die. _What would make life not living?_ _I didn't even want to kill myself when her mother and father were killed. Revenge is all I need._ A spilled cup of the poisoned water was lying forgotten in the girls frail hand.

She shut the girl's deep brown eyes that were staring emptily at her, and a prickly feeling ran down her spine as she was reminded of Jon. Jon's eyes; the colour of the forest surrounding Winterfell, the leathers and furs of the people, and just home. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as an unsettling feeling overcame her and goosebumps prickled her arms. _Dearest Jon, was he safe, alive, did he even remember me? Could I return home?_ _Would anyone stop me? Maybe Jaqen can return with me, visit perhaps._

"Good afternoon lovely girl."

The cold voice startled her in the silence. _Jaqen? It can't be._ She turned abruptly to meet the man who had caught her off guard,

"You're not Jaqen," she squinted at him, "the voice doesn't match the face?" she said standing up to face the man eye to eye searching his features for a telling sign of who was standing before her.

"Who am I?" She circled the man analysing each minuscule movement stopping in front of him again and staring hard into his eyes.

"Wrong eyes as well." She muttered to herself.

"Very good," he drawled, "have you been staring into those pretty eyes?"

"You're the Handsome man." She said suddenly, _only he winds me up about Jaqen and it can't be the Waif without her making a snide comment_.

"Handsome? Does Jaqen know you call me that? What gave me away?"

She shrugged, "Why are you pretending to be him?"

"I merely wanted to know what you did to my brother to make him so angry... no that's not the right word, agitated? Irritable?" he shrugged, "You get the idea. Especially when asked how you got on killing your target."

She scowled at him, "I asked first and you never answered my question, why Jaqen?" When he made no intent to answer her she chewed her bottom lip, "I may have seduced him and intended to bed him."

"Ah jealousy, I should have guessed it. A girl does look rather delectable." he said stepping closer and stroking a strand of her hair between his fingers as she glared at him, "It's a shame the feast has already begun." his hand ran down her neck tracing the bruises, the touch gentle, almost sensual.

 _What is he doing?_ She stood back abruptly, shocked by his advance and trying to avoid his touch. _My hair needs to grow quicker, I can't stand people looking at me, at least if it reached my shoulders I would be able to hide better._ She wanted to scream at him to shout, 'what the hell he thought he was doing' but for once the words wouldn't come.

His hand dropped to his side, "I didn't realise you and my brother were so close, I always knew he liked you, anyone could see it from the way he acted around you and that coin. But you little wolf, I only noticed after that little stunt in the training room the other day."

"I- I that wasn't- we were playing a game." he raised an eyebrow at that, "No that's not what I mean. He's training me."

"Oh, is he teaching you seduction?" She gave him a small nod and he grinned back, "Those were my favourite games, much better than the game of faces. Seduce me little wolf." _Game? Is it just a game to Jaqen? He did say it was a lesson in the beginning. Does he not feel the same way as me? What's real?_ She blinked at him but he laughed, "I could always ask the Stern man or the Kindly man but I don't think you're into that, you like red heads." he gave her a smirk that she so desperately wanted to slap off his face "There's still someone in there," he said pointing to where her heart was beating rapidly beneath her chest, "I don't think Arya stark wants to leave." _No, he can't know. Jaqen said not to let anyone know. I am no one._

"Excuse me, I have duties that need attending to." she stepped back "Oh, and I'm sure I heard one of your brothers were looking for you."

"Liar. Haven't you learnt that we're masters of deceit, taught to tell between truth and lies or has my brother been so distracted that he's forgot to teach that to you."

"Yes, I recall being taught that," she snapped, "and yes, I lied. I knew you would catch me, but I thought you would understand. I was only trying to be polite, I was told it's not deemed socially acceptable to tell someone to fuck off."

"With an attitude like that I really do wonder how you keep seducing all these men, it's a good thing I'm assisting with your chores today, maybe you could show me little cat or is it she-wolf. I can't keep up anymore, a girl has too many names." he said with a grin, heaving the lifeless body over his shoulder and carrying it through to the side room, leaving Arya to follow growling and lip curling behind him.

He laid the body on the table and looked expectantly down at her, waiting for her to help undress and remove valuables from the corpse. Arya moved silently past him choosing to ignore him. _I don't need and didn't ask for his help anyway_. She rummaged through the pockets of the corpse, only finding a few coins. The Handsome man just stood their staring at her, face a blank slate of emotion, unreadable. She chewed her cheek, wondering if she should say anything.

"I thought you said you were going to help." She finally snapped after staring hard at him, she tried to be nice but the words came out harsh and biting as she ground her teeth together in distaste.

"And I am." He said casually leaning against the door frame.

"No you're not"

"You're not doing anything either." He gestured at the body.

"How mature of you."

"You started it, how do you expect to become faceless if you can't control your own temper and keep arguing with all the masters trying to help you. You forget we are the ones who decide if you're ready and teach you."

"You're arguing with me how are you no one then."

"But this face isn't mine." he kept changing his appearance pulling away face after face "I'm no one and can be anyone. This personality isn't really me I can choose how I want to behave it's all an act, but you still can't control your own emotions, you're still someone inside." he said walking closer and poking her in the chest this time.

Her face fell into a stony cold mask, "Are you going to help then?"

"If you would like help."

"I don't need help nor want help especially from you but I know you're going to do the complete opposite of what I say anyway."

"Well done you're learning." he said winking and patting her shoulder she just growled in response. "A girl does seem tense... does she need a man to help relieve her?" the Handsome man whispered huskily innovating Jaqen's accent.

"What?" she questioned brow creasing and shaking her head "Stop doing that."

"Is the great Jaqen H'ghar not fulfilling your every desire." he whispered coming up behind her as she removed the clothing from the body of the dead girl. "Maybe he's not as good with his tongue as I originally thought, maybe he shouldn't take this contract."

"What- no- I don't know what you're talking about." she stuttered, "Wait, what contract?"

He shrugged ignoring her, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about little She-wolf, you're a useless liar." A brush of hair tickled her neck as his breath was right at her ear now and she had to refrain from shivering, his Lorathi accent was back, "A man can show a girl what to do so she can do it herself or a man can simply do it for her, he can assure the girl that he is well practiced in the art."

"What? No." she paused in removing the girl's shoes, "Besides I know what to do." she refused to turn and give the Handsome man the satisfaction in seeing her flustered expression. _Why is he getting to me?_ She was used to the masters trying to get a rise out of her. Arya could almost sense his smile against her neck.

"Like I said little wolf, a girl seems tense." he squeezed her shoulders feeling the tension and knots that had built up, "And she is very irritable... just like her master. I'm going to put two and two together and make a speculation, you two didn't fuck." He waited for a response from her but Arya remained silent, "Your silence says it all little wolf. Maybe Jaqen did learn his lesson after all."

She had to take a deep breath through her nose so as not to snap at him and prove his point, his hands were still working at her shoulders kneading into her muscles. As much as she loathed to admit it, it felt good to relieve some of her pent-up tension it was just a shame that it was him specifically that was helping. She took another long inhale of breath before replying, "I am not irritable."

"You are. Just remember little wolf, a good fuck will get it all out of your system." his hands left her shoulders trailing down her sides to rest just above her hips.

She shook his hands off and ground her teeth continuing with her task as if nothing was wrong.

"Thank you for your advice," she muttered "but I don't need your help, I'm not weak."

"If you say so, but don't worry little wolf I don't go for the weak women I find the feisty ones are much more passionate in bed."

She turned blushing furiously to see a smirk plastered across Jaqen's face and he winked at her. _Jaqen? Stop it. It's the Handsome man. What is he playing at? I'll show him. If I kill him in the training room maybe It could pass as an accident._

"I can see what you're thinking, are you sure you don't just want to go to the training room to recreate that scene with you and your master I'll even let you be on top."

She slammed her fists against the table "I've had enough of this." and stormed towards the door.

"You haven't finished your work." he called after her in a lazy drawl his usual face back and an eyebrow raised waiting for her comeback.

"You do it." she growled swinging the door open.

"That's not how authority works, I tell you what to do." she heard before the door slammed shut with enough force to make the walls vibrate.


	14. Chapter 14

Arya was pacing up and down her bed chamber footsteps echoing against the stone floor of her chamber, her hands still trembling with anger enraged by her dispute with the Handsome man. Everyone's words still rang clear in her mind, those were my favourite games. Seduce me. You'll never be no one. You don't deserve to be faceless. Don't seek your master out tonight. She needed someone to vent to. She needed Jaqen. A man will meet a girl later. The Kindly man had said she wasn't to see him but he had promised her.

Her constant pacing was going to leave marks in the stone so she slumped down on the edge of her bed wringing her hands anxiously. After standing up and sitting down a couple more times that was when she decided she couldn't stay in the temple any longer that night with all those people winding her up and driving her insane, she needed an escape. A breath of fresh air would do. A long walk around the streets of Braavos.

With that decided she thought it would be best for her to borrow a face from the halls, just so she wouldn't be recognised by any chance Westerosi sailors who happened to know what Arya Stark looked like. That's not the real reason, you don't want to be recognised by the order, you need an escape. But they probably know every face here. Then a thought struck her, the girl she was supposed to have prepared earlier. I wonder if the Handsome man finished the job if he has I may have to thank him at some point.

She crept down to the lower levels of the temple, there were few people around; some late-night worshippers and an older acolyte sweeping the floor of the main atrium. Soundlessly, keeping to the shadows she snuck down the corridors, bare feet tiptoeing along the cold stone floor. Quiet as a shadow. Calm as still water.

She reached the room the bodies are prepared in unnoticed and found it empty, so she passed on up into the hall of faces. Shelves and shelves of faces towered staring emptily down at her. How am I going to find that particular face?

At that thought as if by magic and pure luck the face was on the bottom shelf right in front of her. Swiftly scanning the room to ensure she was alone, Arya grabbed the face and scurried on down to the chamber filled with clothing.

She quickly dressed herself in something simple, a shirt and breeches so she could pass unseen through the streets of Braavos. Arya underfoot. She smiled longingly at that memory Jory was dead now and probably everyone else she ever knew and loved from home. Queen Cersei. The Mountain. Walder Frey. Ser Ilyn Payne. Ser Meryn Trant. A malicious smile crept across her face. Revenge.

She looked down at her hands still holding the face she'd stole and pulled her lip between her teeth deep in thought. How do you put these things on? Jaqen just pulls the face off. She turned it in her hands trying to figure out how to put the face on.

Cradling the face in her hands she tried pressing it against her face but it just fell off. Sighing she sat on the floor rolling the edges of the face between her fingers. There's got to be a way to put it on. Her mind ran through everything she knew about the masks but nothing of importance came to mind. Should I just ask Jaqen? No, he's one of the reasons you need to get out of here.

She was pacing again, thoughts frantic. Blood magic. Why didn't I think of that before? She grabbed her blade from the floor and twisted it in her hands wondering how to do it. Do I just cut myself and offer the blood to the Many-Faced God? Do I need to pray in the atrium? Someone will spot me. She tapped the hilt of her knife against her forehead as she weighed up her options.

Impulsively she cut her arm and watched the blood trickle down her pale skin. Nothing happened. She tried sticking the face on again but still nothing happened and the mask fell off. She watched the blood, a line dribbling down to her elbow, her finger catching the blood before it fell onto the tiled floor. She studied the smeared blood on her fingers and glanced at the mask. Having an idea, she wiped the rest of the blood from her arm and wiped it along the seams of the mask watching as the blood was absorbed into the face and the cut closed sealing the wound. Holy shitshe thought her mouth falling open in awe as she turned her arm to make sure she wasn't imagining it, but there was no mark left. Her fingers ghosted over the mask where the blood was before.

She decided to try something taking the knife in hand again she drew a line across her forehead the blood beading before a trail dripped down her nose. She grabbed the mask and pressed it against her face. Her skin tingled, burning where she cut herself. She winced as she slowly moved her hands away and the burning intensified but the mask stayed in place. She ran to the other side of the room where she saw a small looking glass lying on the side and examined her reflection touching the face that now looked as if it belonged to her.

The burning slowly started to dim ebbing away into a headache. There were voices, quiet at first slowly getting louder she turned expecting to see someone appear in the room. She crept over to the door and peered outside but the corridor was empty. The voices were still there loud enough now to make out the words being said. There was crying and lots of hysterical girls' voices. "Girls get back to bed now leave her be." Arya felt sick as an unsettling feeling sat deep in her stomach.

* * *

She snuck out of the temple with ease and was walking around the streets of Braavos. The shouts of drunken hollering echoed up from the docks and laughing and moaning sounds from the nearby inns and brothels. Arya found herself stood outside the brothel she had followed Meryn Trant to and remembered how Jaqen had pinned her to the wall. Arya knew the real reason why she snuck out of the temple, it wasn't just to escape, subconsciously she had been planning to kill Meryn Trant all night. I am going to kill him.

Repeating her list wasn't going to help her sleep that night, like the Hound once told her murder is the best way and that would be another name crossed from her list. She couldn't simply walk through the door she would probably be noticed and draw attention to herself.

Making her way around to the back she studied the windows for the best way to escape if needs be before sneaking in through the kitchens. She could hear the bustling of the patrons in the next room leaving the kitchens fairly quiet. She crept through the building wondering if Meryn Trant would still be in Braavos or even visiting this particular brothel. She should have ignored Jaqen's warning and came back the next night. Now she felt unsure. What if I don't find him, then what?

She lingered on the stairs wondering if she should continue up or look around the back rooms. Her decision was answered for her when a woman appeared at the bottom of the stairs,

"Girl, what do you think you're doing?" Arya turned a guilty expression on her face as she chewed her lip thinking of an answer, "What do you think you are, a boy wearing breeches like that? put your nightgown on, come on." she led Arya by her arm up the stairs and into a room filled with other girls chatting in beds.

When she walked in the room it went silent, the girls sitting stiff backed none meeting the woman's eye. She pushed Arya towards a bed with a white dress lying on it, "Dress girl and quickly now. You haven't been with the foreign soldiers have you." She shook her head looking sheepish. Are Westerosi foreigners here? Was it the Lannister soldiers from the other day? Could Meryn Trant be there? The woman pointed at two girls across the room, "You two with me."

"No Madame, please don't make us do it." one of the girls cried out, fear plain to see on her face.

"He hurt Sanna." Arya glanced up quickly when she thought she heard her sisters name, I wonder what's happened to Sansa. Looking around she realised just how vulnerable these girls were, they may be selling their bodies but they don't deserve to be beaten by men like Meryn Trant. She remembered something the Hound had told her about Trant being a useless sword man who enjoyed beating and raping little girls.

"And he beats the rest of us." another girl cried out. Arya decided justice needed to be served, these girls had nothing, no one to protect them, at least Sansa had courtesies and knew how to be a lady.

Tears streamed down one of the girls face as she silently accepted her fate.

"Tough, if you live here you do as I say. Some men will hurt you, it's part of the job as long as you're getting paid." Arya's lip curled and she stopped listening. Valar morghulis.

* * *

The woman ushered the girls into the room and closed the door behind them. She saw him, Meryn Trant sat in front of them twisting a cane between his hands. Arya bit her cheek to hide her smile. Finally, justice. The other girls were visibly shaking as they stood in front of him. She wanted so desperately to reassure them, to tell them that vengeance would be served that she would kill him before he could touch another one of them again.

She had to look down and hide her face in order to hide the smug smile that kept inching its way up her face as she thought of her sweet revenge on the man who killed Syrio Forel. Swift as a deer. Quiet as a shadow. Quick as a snake. Strong as a bear. Fierce as a wolverine. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords. She shuts her eyes and lets her other senses take over.

She can hear the squeak as he tightens his grip on his stick again hard enough that the wood is at its breaking point, his knuckles cracking under the strain. She imagines whacking his knuckles with her wooden tourney sword the day her father had died, leaving a welt that would make him loosen his grip on his sword so Syrio could knock him to the floor and she could crush his fingers under her boot. She had got better with a sword, hopefully Syrio would have been proud of her. I will avenge him for you.

The heavy step of his boots echoed against the creaking wooden floor as he circled inspecting them. He was furthest away from Arya when she heard the whoosh of his stick swinging through the air and the slap against skin as he whipped the girl. She heard the cry of pain and the whimper of the girl next to her. Cersei. The Mountain. Walder Frey. Ilyn Payne. Meryn Trant.

She focused on the sound of his shoes as he moved onto the next girl. Meryn Trant. The girl screamed, whimpering as she tried to hold back her cry. Meryn Trant.

His boots were closer now, she opened her eyes and could see his feet right next to her. Calm as still water. Fear cuts deeper than swords. She's expecting his hit and doesn't flinch when the stick hits her. The waif hits harder than that. He hit her in the side, this time harder. She flexed her muscles at the sting. Meryn Trant. The next hit slapped her across the face and she resisted the urge to stumble remaining still and silent. She knew that was going to bruise. I am a wolf. She could feel all eyes on her.

"I see I have my work cut out for me. You two out." He shouts the threat clear in his tone, making the girls flee in fear.

When she heard the door shut she pushed her hair back from her face and looked him in the eyes defiance flaring in her look and her lip curling in a smirk. He punched her in the stomach this time the force knocking her down to the floor leaving her bent double on the ground gasping for the air he knocked out of her. Cersei. The Mountain. Walder Frey. Ilyn Payne. Meryn Trant. On saying his name, she looked up to see a smile plastered on his face. Oh, you're going to regret picking on innocent little girls. Reaching up she pulled the girls face off revealing her true identity.

She revelled in the look of shock and horror on his face before leaping towards him and stabbing him in the eye, embedding her knife into his head all the way to the hilt. It was a shame that it was a short blade or he would have been dead already, but in a way, she was glad that she would be able to draw out his suffering more. He screamed out in agony hiding his eye whilst blood poured between his fingers, during this distraction Arya stabbed him in the other eye causing him to fall to his knees.

His pained cries fell on empty ears. Using his shirt as a gag she muffled his screams so as not to alert anyone. She basked in the deep satisfaction of seeing one of the King's honorary guards being humiliated like this. His hands reached out blindly to grab her but her knife sunk itself deep into his chest as she stabbed him until he stopped fighting back dropping to the floor and curling into himself in an attempt to hide.

"You were the first person on my list, you know. For killing Syrio Forel. Remember him? Probably not. I've gotten a few of the others. The Many-Faced God stole a few more from me. But I'm glad he left me you. Do you know who I am?" She said circling around him. He was making noises that she hoped was recognition. "I can't hear you." She said stabbing him again this time in the stomach. "You know who I am. I'm Arya Stark." He grunted in response and she grabbed his shirt collar hauling him to his knees and stabbing him in the back. She removed his gag so she could hear his response. "Do you know who you are?" She said but all he managed was a whimper his hands coming up in surrender. "You're no one. You're nothing." She drew her knife along his throat slowly drawing out his suffering and letting the blood spurt out before he keeled over dead.

She kicked his body on the ground and wiped her knife on his clothes. She finally felt like she could breathe, that was one less person on her list, she hoped Jaqen would return to Westeros with her and help her finish off the rest of her list like he'd promised all those years ago. Looking around the room she took another deep breath before walking out.

Originally, she was just going to leave but she decided to retrieve her clothes, it wasn't important but there was something she wanted to do. Opening the door to the room she was taken to first she saw all the heads turn towards her and held her finger up to her lips to make sure none of the girls would scream.

"He's gone." The ominous tone of her voice must have scared the girls because no one made another sound. Seeing the blood on her dress they must have figured out her meaning and there was a silent agreement in their eyes that they would keep her secret.

Grabbing the clothing she left, Arya climbed out the window hoping she wouldn't see any of those girls again.


	15. Chapter 15

The night was quiet when Arya returned, bats flitting between the temples, the gentle lap of water against the sides of the canal a reassuring reminder that people's evenings had drawn to a close. Sated sailors returned to their ships and the clamour of the night was reduced to a lulling din.

Even the temple was quiet, the main atrium surprisingly empty. The candles were still lit in the alcoves, and burned brightly at the feet of each of the statues. The deep red of the wax dripping ominously to the floor, splattering like blood against the hard stone floor. The incense lingered in the still air of the enormous room as the wicks burned down to its base.

Arya's fingers trailed along the rough base of the statue of the Stranger, the blank eyes staring hard back at her, judging her soul. This was her mother's Gods, Arya stark's Gods. _No, these Gods never helped me, everything went wrong when we went south. We never should have left Winterfell_.

She touched the carved face of the Weirwood heart tree, her fingers tracing the weeping sap leaking out of the carved eyes. _These were my Gods, father's Gods, I will avenge you._

"Valar morghulis." she whispered, her hand falling away from the bleeding eyes leaving a sticky residue on her fingers that reminded her of the bloody state she had left Meryn Trant in earlier.

A small smile stayed on her lips as she carried on down the maze of corridors leading to the chamber filled with clothes. _Queen Cersei, King Joffrey, Ilyn Payne, Walder Frey, The Mountain_.

She neatly folded the clothes she borrowed, returning them back where she found them and switched from the bloodied nightdress into her acolyte dress of black and white. She screwed the nightdress into a ball and tucked it beneath her robe so that she could throw it into the canal tomorrow morning before anyone found out.

Clutching the girls face, Arya knew she had to return it now before someone noticed it missing. She raced up the stairs, bare feet patting against the stone floor all the way up to the hall of faces, she peered around to check she was alone before placing the mask back on the shelf where she found it. Her touch was gentle as she smoothed the skin into place and ran a thumb down the girl's cheek in the same way her father used to do to her when she was upset.

"A girl has taken a life. The wrong life." A voice echoed in the darkness seemingly coming from every corner at once.

She spun around on recognising it was Jaqen's voice to greet two of the masters, the Waif and Jaqen stood at the heavy oaken door. Her mouth fell open as she tried to explain herself, thoughts racing through excuses before her mouth quickly closed again as she lost her trail of thought leaving a sheepish expression in its place.

 _How do they know? The Waif will tell the Kindly man and he'll punish me. Jaqen's going to be disappointed he told me not to do it and I killed Ser Meryn anyway_. Her hands twisted together in nervous anticipation as anxiety coursed through her veins.

"I was right about her." The Waif looked at her, the smug expression on her face making Arya's fists clench and her stomach knot as she fought back her anger, "You're not ready. Not at all."

They walked towards her, slow and menacing. She pulled her lip between her teeth, she wanted to cry and beg Jaqen forgiveness but he looked cold and distant. His eyes hard, the opposite to the way he's looked at her over the past couple of days. All she could do was stand there in shame as the masks watched on, burning a hole into her soul. _Death_. Something was off.

The Waif was behind her now, the stern face of Jaqen staring intently at her, reading her, judging her like the Gods. _Was he a God?_ She couldn't lie to him he knew her too well. Her heart was pounding against her chest, thumping in her ears like a drum beat on a war ship. The Waif grabbed hold of her, Arya's arms trapped by her sides as she struggled to break free from the tight grip restraining her in front of Jaqen. Usually she felt comfortable when he watched her but now a sense of unease ached in her bones.

"Jaqen please," she begged, "I'm sorry I-"

"That man's life wasn't yours to take." He interrupted, "A girl stole from the Many-Faced God. Now a debt is owed." He said holding the vial he gave to her the other day that was meant for the Thin man.

Her eyes widened in realisation, "No Jaqen, I'm sorry. Please." _I thought he was going to help me fulfil my list. Was everything he said a lie? Why tell me to come here?_

The Waif caught hold of Arya's chin as she shook her head in a desperate attempt to escape. Arya's face was yanked to meet Jaqen's eyes as she was held still to swallow the poison. She could feel her eyes begin to pool with the fear that death would soon be imminent.

"Only death can pay for life." Jaqen said drinking the vial before her protest could reach her lips.

His limp body fell to the floor with a thump and she knew then he was dead, Jaqen was dead and there was no trick about it.

"No! No! No, don't die! Don't die!" She screamed her tears streaming down her face as sobs shook her chest. Finding a new burst of strength, she pulled out of the Waifs grip and collapsed onto the floor next to the body. Her hands stroked the face she would never be able to touch again, rubbing over the stubble on his cheek. _I love you_. _Why did you leave me here_?

"Why are you crying?" The Waif said amusement evident even in her stance.

You know why she thought, her hatred for the girl deepening. "He was my... He was my friend." She cried out, a wave of nausea overcoming her as she realised just how much Jaqen meant to her. "Why did you have to kill him you should have killed me instead."

"He wasn't your friend; didn't you listen to him? Have you learnt anything?" The Waif said accusingly.

"He was no one." Said a voice in the shadow.

She turned at once to see Jaqen walking towards her. Her eyes flicked back to the dead body and back to the man only to see a flash of red before the face was replaced with the Kindly man's.

"If you so desperately want to take the place of your master and die instead drink this." The Kindly man said holding out a cup of what looked like milk.

"And what if I don't." she argued.

"Then you can leave. No one will stop you and you will face no consequences for your actions."

She considered his words, _is there any point in staying at the temple if Jaqen is dead but I have nowhere else to go_. _Jon is all I have left, but he's on the wall he won't want me, he has no family now only his brothers of the Nights watch_. She had made up her mind, "What is it?" she said looking at the cup in his hand.

"You ask too many questions, drink it or go."

She reached up to take the cup and smelt it to see if she could work out the poison and how she would die, it smelt burnt, like the days when she first started helping Umma in the kitchens and kept burning everything. She hesitated, looking up at the kindly man her hand shaking as she brought the drink up to her lips. Deciding to just get it over and done with she gulped down the liquid, eyes crinkling at the bitter aftertaste it left in her mouth.

"The faces are for no one." The Kindly man continued when he was sure she had drunk it all, "You are still someone. And to someone the faces are as good as poison."

She was holding Jaqen's hand now, fingers running over calluses. Her eyes were beginning to blur over like she was crying again but when she wiped at her eyes no tears came, her skin was only damp from before.

"What's happening? I can't see." She cried out clutching at Jaqen's body that was always there to comfort her.

"Go to bed child, on the morrow you must serve."

"I thought I was dying. I was meant to die."

"Not today."

She couldn't move, she wanted to lie there and scream, to scream at the universe for taking away every person she loved. She was so alone. _The lone wolf dies without its pack_. _Arya Stark is dead_.

She felt as if she had been lying on that floor for hours her sight was gone completely now but she refused to move, her fingers were tangled in the rough spun wool of Jaqen's robe. Arya had been so caught up in her own grief she hadn't heard the footsteps coming up behind her and jumped as she felt a hand grasp hold of her elbow,

"You're really not helping yourself with your just friends' argument, get up now." A man's voice said.

She shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving Jaqen."

"That's not Jaqen, he's no one. Get up now and I'll help you walk to your bedchamber or I'll carry you like the child you are."

"Leave me alone." She snapped, "Jaqen's dead."

"You're not truly seeing, you never have, he is no one." His voice was angry.

A tug at her elbow pulled her away from Jaqen and she stumbled having no idea where she was walking. The person led her forward, her feet clumsy; she had no idea in which direction they were going. She wanted to fight back to scream at him to leave her alone to die, but she couldn't see and her other senses were lacking. A cold hand gripped hold of her wrist tight enough to leave a mark and pressed her hand up against the rough stone wall.

"You better start counting steps and feeling your way along the wall, eventually you should be able to count all the left and right turns for each corridor in the house, until then you better hope you have hard skin." The man said.

She refused to answer him, her silence sullen and defiant. She was happy to sleep on the floor that night but she listened to him anyway counting the stairs and trying to get a bearing of where in the temple they were.

After what felt like the longest walk of her life through twisting corridors and agonisingly slow stair climbing they stopped and she could hear the creak of a door opening.

"Your bedchamber." the man said pulling her by the arm in behind him.

She could feel the heat radiating from a candle lit by her arm. There was someone else in here. Arya knew that she blew the candles out before she left earlier that evening. She could feel her knife against her leg, at least she had some form of protection.

"You could have come and got her yourself." the man said a hint of anger still in his voice, "Goodnight Arya, Jaqen." And the door slammed shut behind him in what she assumed was him leaving.

 _Jaqen. Jaqen's dead_. There was someone in her room and she had no way of seeing who it was. It was times like this she wished needle was still at her side. She stayed by the door until she was sure who was in her room. Arya heard the rustle of her scratchy straw bedding and knew they were sat on her bed, they must have been looking directly at her.

"What did you do?" The resigned tone of the voice told her it was him, Jaqen, but was it _really_ the Jaqen she knew and loved.

"How long have you been sat there?" She countered.

"A man promised a girl he would visit her, but a girl wasn't here so a man waited."

"That didn't answer my question, but how do I know who you say you are? I just saw Jaqen H'ghar die, he drank poison and died." She could hear the emotion return to her voice and swallowed back her tears.

She heard a noise of him moving and guessed he was running a hand through his hair, she knew he tended to do that when he was stressed. "Who you saw was no one, probably an acolyte. Why would they kill one of the masters?"

She still didn't trust if it was him or not, "If it's really you what did you say to me in secret outside that brothel?"

She heard a deep sad sigh and movement as he stood up, she could sense how close he was getting to her and then she was enveloped in the scent of cloves, his hand stroked her hair moving down to cup her cheeks before she felt hot breath against her ear.

"I am Jaqen H'gar and I will protect you Arya Stark for as long as I live." The words were so faint that she could barely make them out but she recognised them and knew it was him for sure.

Smiling she pressed her face into his chest as he kissed her forehead and pulled her tight against him in an embrace that felt all too much like he was losing her. She reached up putting her hands on either side of his face so she could get an idea of what he looked like, but she could feel him frowning.

* * *

"You're still angry." She whispered dropping her hands to her sides.

"Not angry just disappointed, a girl disobeyed a direct instruction and killed Meryn Trant anyway." He pressed his finger against her lips as she was about to argue back, "Come to bed with me Arya." he said leading her by her hand and settling in her bed, his back against the wall he arranged her so she was nestled between his legs with her back against his chest so he could nuzzle her neck and hold her tight around her middle and never let her go.

He sighed again and said, "They would have taken your eyes anyway to help you train followed by other senses like hearing and touch, but it's normally much older acolytes. I guess the Kindly man chose to do it sooner as punishment. You should be grateful you aren't dead, I was so worried I would lose you when I found out what you had done, but mostly I'm just disappointed that I have less time to spend with you before I leave." He kissed her head inhaling the scent of her hair and just her, pure unadulterated Arya.

"Leave? What? Where are you going?" She turned around to face him her face full of confusion, he moved her hands back to his face so she could feel the play of emotions across his face and feel his honesty.

"A man has a contract... in Meereen."

"Meereen? How long are you going to be gone for?" Jaqen smoothed the worry from her brow,

"A man is unsure, it could be months." He was filled with anxiety, anything could happen while he was away, his lovely girl could die, fail her training, or finish and be sent away on a contract.

"What am I going to do without you? Are you sure I can't come with you?" she was biting her lip again, her teeth pressing into the soft flesh leaving a bloody indent.

"No Arya, a girl might have to have another teacher finish her training." His hands cupped her face, a tender soothing gesture.

"No, I'm your apprentice you can't do this."

"A man didn't decide this, it was a girl's Kindly man."

"No, it's not fair. I thought you were dead and now you're leaving." She pulled away from his touch her hands falling into her lap, "Don't think hugs and kisses are going to help you."

"You're the one who broke your promise to me, we could have had all night together but you always have to go against my word." His voice had grown quiet, a vehement whisper, "A girl lacks honour." He spat, the rage that had been brewing in his chest all evening finally boiling over.

"Go on Jaqen scream at me, I know you have more than that I can feel your anger," she poked him in the chest, "you said those exact words to me before, a girl lacks honour." She mimicked.

"Then it must be true didn't your father ever teach you."

"Ned Stark had more honour than _you_ ever could." she yelled, angry tears spilling down her cheeks.

He sighed again inhaling deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose. Jaqen realised he was being unreasonable and he was letting his emotions get the better of him. _You're going to be the death of me,_ "Arya I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that I was just worried about you." _And everything else that happened today is stressing me out more and more_ he thought not wanting to worry Arya any more. _I wish we could go back to yesterday and stay in that moment_.

Arya was silent, her face blank of emotion. Jaqen was worried he had just ruined everything, that Arya would never want to speak to him again.

"But he killed Syrio," she whispered her voice echoed with defeat, "Meryn Trant killed Syrio, he deserved to die."

"A man daren't say he didn't deserve it but he didn't kill Syrio Forel."

"How do you know?"

"Because a man was him."

Jaqen watched the disbelief on her face, the way her lips parted in shock and a frown wrinkled her forehead,

"Don't you dare start all this 'a man' bullshit again, what do you mean? Syrio died I saw."

"No, you left before you saw him disarm Meryn Trant."

"But...but what? You were Syrio? Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked like a child, all confused innocence. The world was corrupting her and he wished he wasn't a part of it, but he was one of the many reasons she ended up at the House of Black and White.

"I was going to, I wanted to but I was ordered to wait until after you finished your training." He wanted so desperately to touch her, to caress her until all her worry was gone but she had to make the first move he didn't want to hurt her any more than what he already had.

"Jaqen you better explain yourself now." She demanded.

"Your kindly man told you the story of our origins and the fall of Valyria, right?" she nodded recalling her first days at the temple, "A man was sent on a mission to begin training Arya Stark to become a faceless assassin-"

"Wait why me?"

"Hush lovely girl, hear me out first before you start asking questions."

She nodded and began to listen attentively.

"A man was sent to Westeros to find a Stark child and begin their training, when he found out that a girl's father was travelling to Kings Landing to become hand of the king he acted as a guard to the royal family and travelled to Winterfell to get an idea of who these children were and see why they were so important to the order. During his stay, a man discovered that Stark children not only had the blood of the old Gods running through their veins but they were wargs."

"Wargs?" he could see how her mind was working to try and put things together as she remembered old childhood stories.

"Shapeshifters, your wolf dreams, I've seen you sleeping. There was a reason a girl was so close to her little direwolf. But on the Kings road when a girl's beloved Nymeria bit the prince and had to run off, it was then a man realised that would give a girl a great advantage; if she was in Braavos, across the Narrow sea and could warg into that great beast in Westeros, she has the capability of being in two places at once and not necessarily have to travel to fulfil a contract."

"Wait, so those dreams are actually happening. But I have no control over them."

"We were hoping to help train you to strengthen your gift so you could try to warg into others maybe even people with practice.

"But I didn't even realise that was what I was doing in the first place, and it's only in my sleep."

"It will take practice my sweet girl." he pulled her head against his chest stroking her hair.

"You still haven't explained Syrio."

"When a girl reached Kings Landing it was easy enough to approach Ned Stark who just so happened to be looking for a dancing master for his youngest daughter. A man acted as the first sword of Braavos so he could teach a lovely girl how to wield a blade early on so she would be prepared when she reached the House of Black and White.

When the Kingsguard was sent to capture little Arya Stark a man had to seem like he'd died before he took the face of Jaqen H'ghar and waited in the dungeons. Ned stark was supposed to take the black and a man was to accompany him finding out what he could about his lovely daughter before going back and finding her again, but unfortunately that plan didn't go well, luckily Arry found his way to the Nights Watch and a man watched him.

When a man was saved from that fire in the cage, a man owed Arya Stark his life and offered her two other deaths and helped her escape Harrenhal offering her his coin to accompany him to the temple. A man thinks a girl was destined to become faceless, it was the God's will; power and magic is much stronger in the north." He placed her hands either side of his face and put his hand over hers, "Does a girl have any questions now?"

She sat there in stunned silence for a moment before saying, "But why me?"

"A man considered all your siblings; Rickon was too young, Bran became crippled, Sansa was destined to be a lady this life wouldn't suit her, Robb was too much like your father, and Jon was off to the wall, but you Arya showed spirit. However even after I gave you that coin I wasn't sure if you would come your friends and family are important to you."

"But I did go."

"Yes, now you're here and I'm glad of that." He said smiling.

"One more question, the Jaqen earlier said I took the wrong life and a debt was owed, but back in Harrenhal you said I could finish my list and you killed those men for me, the Many-faced God didn't tell you to kill them I did."

He ran a hand down his face, he should have known this day was going to come sooner rather than later, "There's so much I need to tell you but I can't, you're not ready yet. There's bigger things going on and we're just pawns in this game. Just make sure you don't tell anyone I said that."

"When will I be ready? What game?"

"You'll be ready in good time lovely girl, there's things you can't and shouldn't know, I don't even fully understand what's happening but I promise I will tell you as soon as you are ready."

Arya looked ready to argue some more but reluctantly she agreed to wait curling against him, "Stay with me please."

He kissed her goodbye, it was short and sweet but left them both longing for more,

"Remember what Syrio taught you, you need to learn to see with your ears, nose, and skin, this should help a girl with her predicament. Hopefully when I return you will have your eyes back." He stayed with her until her breath evened out and he was sure she had fallen asleep.


End file.
